


Stay with me

by Rezakeene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Life Debt, M/M, Potions, no non-con, traditional marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezakeene/pseuds/Rezakeene
Summary: Hermione Granger drags Severus Snape back to the living world from the clutches of death, inadvertently binding him to her in a life debt. Trying to escape from the bond, Severus takes a decision, which he soon comes to regret.





	1. A life debt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All the characters, situations, and places related to the Harry Potter world belong to JKR.

 

"Look…at…me…"

Severus' eyes remained locked on the emerald irises that had driven him towards betterment, all throughout his life. He could see Lily's warmth behind them, soothing and telling him that it was over now. He was finally ready to be free. He had done everything that was needed from him and now it's time to move on. Ignoring the battle cries that surrounded them, he tried to embrace the darkness that loomed over him.

"Move over, Harry."

"Hermione, stop. Can't you see, he's in pain."

"Yes, I can see that very well. That's why I'm trying to save him."

"No," Severus Snape roared as blood started to seep from the wounds on his neck where the wretched snake had torn him apart.

"I'm sorry, Professor. But we can't let you die." Hermione Granger's words reached his ears. Before he could give out any protests, a stone was shoved down his throat.

"A bezoar?" the chosen one spoke in a quivering voice.

"I don't know if this would work. Professor, please look at me." Her pleading voice kept hammering on his ears.

"Let's leave him here, Hermione. He killed Dumbledore. How could you both forget this," Ron yelled. "He deserves this."

"Shut it, Ron. He's our Professor who was mercilessly murdered by his own master, that too in a brutal way. No one deserves such kind of death," Hermione said frantically looking around. "Harry! Get dittany from my bag. If only we could stop the bleeding for the time being."

Severus muted cries went unheard among the shuffling noises surrounding him. "Here," Harry said unstoppering the bottle and handing it over to Hermione.

"Harry I need you to pour the dittany over his wounds while I hold his head." Hermione tentatively dragged the reluctant teacher's head into her lap. "Stop fumbling, Harry. Do it now."

"This is nonsense. Why are you caring for that old bat?" Ron interrupted again.

"Leave me. Get away from here," Severus tried to say, but only choking sounds came out of his mouth, followed by a hiss where dittany started to act on his neck.

With her troubled voice still battering his ears, Severus let out a sharp gasp. The end was close, just a fingertip away. If only he could reach it with his extended hand. Looking at a pair of worried amber eyes, instead of emerald, Severus Snape gave in. As his eyes fluttered close all he heard was another scream.

* * *

Severus didn't know where he was as his senses came back alive. He pried his eyelids open and encountered a stilled darkness. Is this what death feels like? Dark and calm. No, this isn't right. If he had died why is he still experiencing anguish? Wasn't death a freedom from all this pain? As he opened his eyes wide, the familiarity of the scene hit his brain hard and his heart dropped into his stomach.

He was still lying in the same place where the snake had attacked him. His body was resting on something soft. He lifted his fingers and gingerly ran them over his neck. There were traces of blood on his neck but he could feel the rough patches of healing skin around the bite wounds. The smell of dittany assaulted his nose and he cursed the Gryffindors and their meddling. It was because of them. No, because of her, the insufferable know-it-all, he is back in these wretched conditions. He tried to stand up and that's when a harsh cry hit his ears.

"HARRY POTTER'S DEAD."

Severus Snape shut his eyes, clenching his teeth. What have I done? A wave of guilt washed over him as he understood the depth of those words. It was because of the memories he shared, Potter had gone to sacrifice himself. He thought he would have passed on without having to see any more of this destruction. But he wasn't lucky enough. He was once again dragged back into this mess by the annoying person he'd ever met, who wouldn't just keep her nose out of others lives.

The implications of what might happen hit him with a jolt. What if the Dark Lord found him? He can't survive the double life he lived until then. He used to have a task, which was his driving force to carry on with his life. But now, with nothing to guide him through this troubled life, he thought of the only thing that could keep him sane.

His wand lay only a few feet away from him. He gathered what's left of his strength into his fingers and summoned it. Shutting off all the hoarse cries that were suffocating him, he thought of the place that could bring him an ounce of peace and disapparated.

Severus knew he had been splinched in various places, but he didn't care. This was the only place in the world that could bring him some salvation. His legs couldn't carry him and the old tree looked far away. With determination guiding him, he crawled and dragged his body through the grass, all the while remembering her beautiful laughter and the unconditional love behind her emerald gaze.

Finally, Severus reached the tree where he first conversed with Lily. He remembered his afternoons as a little boy where he used to sneak around the park where the two girls played. Nothing has changed in the park, except for a negligent growth of grass. It was a dreary sight but Severus wanted to be in no other place. This was his sanctum that still held the purity of their relationship. Under this very tree is where they spent their childhood, talking about magic and Hogwarts.

Sobs escaped his mouth as he broke down at the foot of the tree. "I'm sorry, Lily. I sent him to his death. I couldn't save your boy. I broke my promise. I couldn't save Harry Potter."

His loud sobs echoed into the night. He cried his heart out, trying to push the guilt in the form of tears. He lied there in the night awaiting his death, apologizing to that one person he loved the most in his life.

* * *

A myriad of painful images passed through his blurred vision and Severus Snape gasped shooting up from his lying position.

"Are you alright?" Her tentative voice reached his ears. There was a gentle brush of her fingers on his shoulder, nudging him to lie back. He found himself agreeing to it as his back met the flat surface of the something soft. Severus tried to open his eyes, but they didn't cooperate. Was it Lily? Would he finally get to meet her? He tried to turn his head towards the direction of the voice but a sharp pain shot through his neck and he winced.

"It's going to be okay," she said again, as his fingers reached the jarring aberration on his neck. "The poison was too strong. No matter whatever magical means we tried, the wounds would just open up after a while."

Severus let out a dejected sigh. He'd lost again. He wanted to embrace the death so badly, but he was thrust into this world again.

"Madame Pomfrey and I are trying a muggle technique that'll keep the skin together until the potion acts. Mr. Weasley was attacked in a similar way back then and these stitches worked like magic." Her voice sounded again and Severus struggled to push the dizziness that started to waft over his senses. "Oh, no! Professor, please stay with us. I should call Madame Pomfrey."

Severus' eyes shot open at the word Professor and he knew it wasn't Lily. He found himself looking at the worried amber eyes of Hermione Granger, the person responsible for this pathetic situation.

"No," he finally managed to get the word out. As the light rays managed to push through her bushy mane and her face came into view, he flinched.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll move the candles to someplace far."

The light was more manageable this time and Severus roved his eyes to take in the surroundings. Recognition hit him as he was greeted by the familiar sight of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. How did he come here? Last he remembered he was in the park near his childhood home. Confused about what was happening around him, he fidgeted under the heat of the blankets that were draped over him. Didn't Harry Potter die and the Dark Lord win? If that had happened, wouldn't Hogwarts be under his control? And if Hogwarts was under the Dark Lord's rule, what was a muggle born like Hermione Granger doing here? And who the hell dragged him back to Hogwarts? An infinite number of questions were swirling in his brain making Severus wince as a sharp pain shot through his skull.

"Do you need something, Professor?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

Snape tried his best to give a sneer but all he could manage was a harsh grunt. What is she so happy about? Wasn't she supposed to be crying?

"Harry was so worried." Her voice was getting unusually high. "He's going to be extremely happy seeing you like this."

Severus tried to tune out her exuberance. But his mind couldn't get past her words. Potter was worried. Only living people can worry and that meant Potter's alive.

He forgot everything and shot upon his bed. "What did you say?" He didn't know where he got all his strength.

"Ah! Severus, you're awake." Madame Pomfrey's voice interrupted them as she strode in with an unusually calm face. "Now if you just take this potion you'll be back to teaching your favorite subject in no time."

"Madame Pomfrey? Shouldn't we wait until he stabilizes." Hermione supplied biting her lip, eyeing the steaming liquid in her hand. "He just regained his consciousness. Besides, we don't know how far the venom had traveled." She tentatively reached her fingers to trail on his neck making Severus jerk his head away from her touch.

"Stop acting like a petulant child, Severus. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger haven't left your side since you were brought in that awful condition. My potions did what they have to do but you wouldn't have been nurtured into this state of health without Ms. Granger's care." Madame Pomfrey spoke in a stern voice making Severus feel like an eleven yr old. "Now, Ms. Granger, I'm quite aware of Severus' situation and your concerns are well placed. However, I assure you this is an advanced potion developed by Severus himself that doesn't require any of the prerequisites you mentioned. Now if you could assist me in holding the professor's head, I can pour it down his throat."

Severus tried to object but the sharp glare from the medi-witch forced Severus to amend himself to Hermione Granger's actions, as she took his head and placed it on her lap. The strong scent of the potion coming from the potion made his eyes snap shut.

"Now lay back and don't step out of the bed until I give you permission." Madame Pomfrey vanished out of the room as quickly as she came.

"If you kindly please…" Severus grunted as Hermione still held his head in her lap.

"I'm so sorry," she gently transferred him to the bed and moved to stand beside the bed. "Harry was so worried about you."

"So, Potter managed to stay alive?" He needed answers. As much as he hated to stay in her company, she was the only one who could give him the answers he needed.

"Yes, Professor. He's alive. Voldemort's been destroyed."

Snape closed his eyes trying to process the things she was telling.

"It is only because of you Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. Even when you weren't around, you made sure Harry won this war. With your memories you guided him. Harry knew what had to be done. Although, I would've wished he hadn't gone into the forest alone, but he's alive and safe. What more could we want?" She said brushing her tears that were flowing continuously. Severus' gaze froze in its place looking at the unimpeded emotions on her face. She turned her beaming eyes to him and continued. "Harry and I came running back to the place where we left you. But you were gone."

"I didn't know I have to wait for orders from Precious Potter."

She flinched at his tone and took a step back. "Harry and I rushed to the Shrieking shack immediately after Voldemort was destroyed. But you were gone. We searched everywhere but we couldn't find you. But Harry knew. He said he knew where to look. It didn't take us long to get to Harry's mother's childhood home. Amidst the trees in that small deserted park, we found you. Completely dead to the world, clutching a few strands of grass in your hands. We thought we might have you lost you forever."

Severus took a sharp breath and averted his gaze. Harry Potter survived. Lily's boy was saved. He wanted to let out a relieved sigh as his promise to Lily was fulfilled. But slowly implications of that revelation started to surface. He wasn't Lily's boy anymore, he was James Potter's son. He was the son of a bully who tortured him all throughout his school years. And now his brat knows everything about Severus and he couldn't bear the thought of his pity. It's bad enough he had to suffer the pain of being rescued by his arrogant father once and now he had to bear the guilt of being protected by the chosen one and his sidekick, all thanks to the obnoxious girl in front of him. His content at finding Lily's son, transformed into a sneer knowing that he had to live his rest of life with Potter's son knowing all his secrets.

"He was with you the whole time. Madame Pomfrey said she couldn't give any promises," she turned her sparkling eyes to him. "But Harry believed you would come back to us."

Severus grunted leaning back into his bed. This is turning out to be an abhorrent situation. The prospect of facing him made his insides churn.

"You not only saved Harry but helped us destroy Voldemort once and for all. Thank you so much, Professor." Her incessant chatter was giving him a headache.

Severus managed to give out a small imperceptible nod and Hermione beamed at his response.

He turned his face away unable to bear her words. Her presence in that room and standing so close to her brought the gnawing worm of his brain to upfront. She was responsible for this life and he hated her for that. If not her irritating meddling, he would've passed on. Be rid of this cursed life forever.

"I'll get Harry," she asked moving towards the door of the Hogwarts' infirmary. "He had been waiting desperately for this moment."

"No." His sharp voice made her stall. "Not Potter." After giving his deeply buried secrets regarding his feelings towards Lily, he can't face that boy now. He's not ready to accept the sympathy he would see in the eyes of Potter's spawn. He needed a way to stay away from him, from all of them, including that one person who had pulled him back into this accursed world. And there was only one way to achieve that.

"What happened to Draco Malfoy?" he said without looking at her.

"He's alive. All the Malfoys are."

He nodded his head. "There is no need to inform Potter about me. I would much appreciate if you could bring Draco here."

"But Professor, Harry…," she trailed off.

"Do what I say, Ms. Granger. At least for once shut that obnoxious brain of yours off and try listening to your teachers." He managed his vicious sneer this time.

He couldn't deny a small sense of satisfaction that stretched across his heart seeing her shocked face. Yes, Malfoys are the only people who could keep these bloody Gryffindors away from him.

Severus Snape couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Some things never change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are amazing and I really don't know how to thank you for all the love you've given to this story.

He clasped his hands behind his back and peered at the pale blue concoction in the cauldron. Severus Snape's pose remained undeterred and his face retained its emotionless expression as he oversaw the performance of the quivering boy in front of him. All he gave was an imperceptible nod at the quivering boy as he gestured him to close the lid on the cauldron.

"Mr. Snape?" the boy squeaked. "Did I pass?"

Severus threw a look of disdain at the intern. "If you want to test it yourself, you have my permission."

The boy shook his head vigorously as sweat poured down his face.

"What are you waiting for, a reward? Bottle it up," he sneered. "I don't have all day to oversee your mediocre potion making skills."

"Right away, Mr. Snape." The boy scampered to collect the glass vials.

Once the boy was out of sight, Severus scrunched his face looking at the contents of the cauldron. Nothing had changed after twelve years. He was still a tutor. Before he taught naïve students who at least had an excuse of being children, and now he had the misfortune of overseeing grown up imbeciles, who can't even manage a decent Vitamix potion.

He stepped out of the expensive Potions' lab and moved towards his office on the other end of the corridor.

"Mr. Snape." A girl barely out of Hogwarts called for him. "Mr. Malfoy's looking for you," she mumbled under his glare.

"If Mr. Malfoy wants to talk to me, he can come to my office," he said advancing towards his destination, hardly sparing another glance.

"Of course. I'll inform the boss right away," the girl stuttered and rushed out of the place.

With his black robes billowing after him, he moved to the dark room, the frustration already wearing him down. With a gentle tap of his wand, the door opened and Severus entered his safe place. A tiny office of his own, a bit too garish for his taste but twelve years seemed a long time to complain. He slumped down in his chair and opened the clasp of his robes, letting out his stress. He put the wand on his table and reached for a glass of water, letting the details of another uneventful day fade into his memory. As the cool drink traveled down his throat he glanced around the confined space reminiscing his times.

Overseeing the Potions department at Malfoy Inc. while it supplied important potions all over the Wizarding world, was not as interesting as it sounded in the beginning. The initial challenge faded into a monotonous activity of testing the same potions as they get shipped to St Mungo's and other establishments, started to wear him down. For a moment he even entertained the thought of leading the Slytherin house and getting back to brewing potions at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall, the current headmistress of Hogwarts had kept the position open for him to take whenever he wished. In spite of her sincere invitation, he knew he could never go back to Hogwarts after everything that had happened. Even though Potter hadn't left a stone unturned to remove the taint he acquired by working under the dark lord, he still faced the hatred.

His eyes traveled to the pictures that were hanging on the wall and cringed at them. If not for the permanent sticking charm the youngest Malfoy had placed on them, he would have blasted them off the wall a long time back. But as the time passed on, he started to acknowledge the presence of them much to his own dismay and how they've become a part of his own life.

"I always knew you have a soft spot for them." Draco's drawl pulled Severus' attention back to the present.

"What do you want?" said Severus dismissing his presence as he turned to pick up a quill and started to scribble on the parchment.

"You almost smiled in this," Draco said standing near a picture, Severus hated the most.

He lifted his brow and narrowed his eyes at the picture. The entire blasted thing was on his mind with all the tiny details included. The first anniversary of Harry Potter's victory over the Dark Lord and those bloody Gryffindors had managed to drag him into the limelight, once again. All he wanted was to fade away from everyone's memories, but they seem to have different plans. Giving a horrible excuse of restoring his honor as one of the former headmasters of Hogwarts, they paraded him all over Hogwarts like a prized pony. He threw a look of disgust at the happiness exuding from the faces of the Golden Trio in that picture. It was just nauseating to see all of them in such sappy moods, especially the insufferable know-it-all.

Draco smirked at Severus' reactions as he strolled forward and slumped down in the chair facing Severus. "We have a problem," he said in a baritone voice. Severus couldn't care less. "We have a claim that questions the authenticity of one of our prized potions."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Anyone could've gotten angrier at such claims, but Severus knew only a fool would question the authenticity of a concoction that had passed the scrutiny of Severus Snape.

"I need you to come in," Draco said leaning forward on the table.

"I don't care about some asinine person making unsubstantiated accusations."

"Well, that's the problem. The claim was made by a Potion master and they have all kinds of proofs."

"That's uninteresting." Severus continued without a change in his expressions. "Bore someone else with your claims, Draco. I've work to do."

"The wizarding world itself credited this celebrated potioneer as one of the best. How can you dismiss someone like that?!" There was a slight edge to Draco's voice and Severus didn't want to deal with a particularly whining Draco, who wasn't much different from his toddler version.

"Who is it?" Severus asked in an exasperated tone. He'd pretty much distanced himself from the papers and all the nonsense they published, which all the world seemed to care so much. If anything was relevant he would get that information from the whining person in front of him anyway.

"Why don't you come along?" Draco said with a gleaming smile, that seemed to have sprung from nowhere. "They are right here waiting in my office," Draco said moving to the doors.

A small bud of curiosity took birth in Severus' mind. The smile Draco sported was unsettling, to say the least. Severus was sure there was something more to the story than a claim of his discrediting of their potion. Who in their right minds questioned the authenticity of Severus Snape's potion? Better yet, who had the audacity to barge into Malfoy industries and present their proofs. And the most alarming of all, why did Draco seem to care so much about this. Malfoys were never far from handling such threats in an indiscreet way. Severus' thoughts strayed trying to figure out the sudden change in the younger Malfoy's demeanor as they walked towards his office. He stopped abruptly at the door that led to Draco's office as he heard a rumbling laughter from inside it.

"Don't tell me you have him inside there?" Severus said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Despite what you say," Draco winked as he opened the door. "We all know how much you care for him."

With the door open, the laughter stopped and Severus stood there looking at that one person, he tried to avoid at all costs. But thanks to the poor decision he'd made on that unfortunate day, Harry Potter had become a constant presence in his own pathetic life. As Severus continued to glare at the chosen one, Draco moved forward with a smile that could've brightened up the entire room and pressed his lips to Harry Potter.

Severus averted his face quickly. Severus had a half mind of running back to Spinner's end when Draco announced his relationship with Potter. The main reason he associated with the Malfoys was to avoid the nosy Gryffindors but he stood there helplessly for the same reason had come back to bite him in the arse. He could care less if Draco had decided to shack up with anyone in the world but he had to go and choose that one person, who made Severus' very existence miserable.

No one knew why Severus sprinted away from their proximity, but it didn't take long for Draco to analyze the situation. Once Draco realized the role Severus had played in Harry Potter's life, he went to extra lengths to thoroughly embarrass Severus with public displays of affection. Over the time Severus got used to all their ridiculousness, mostly because Potter, unlike the know-it-all, kept his affairs to himself. Severus begrudgingly admitted to himself that the happiness that was evident on either of their faces wasn't so bad to look at after all.

Harry Potter accepted Draco's kiss with a slight shake of his head but gave a nudge back with a hand to his chest. His green eyes turned to Severus and he greeted warmly, "Professor Snape, how are you?"

"Do you think you are extremely funny, Potter?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and gave a questioning look. "I don't understand."

"So you are a renowned Potion master now, coming here to question the quality and authenticity of my potions?" Severus glared at the confused boy.

When a small snigger sounded from Draco, Harry shot a sharp look at the blond, "You didn't tell him?"

"Come on, Potter. Where would be the fun in that?" Draco drawled perching on the table.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I'm thoroughly amused," Severus scowled turning towards the door. "I've got better things to do with my time." His step came to an abrupt halt as soon as his gaze fell on the couch at the far end in the majestic office. His trek stopped and he can't help but take a step back at her sudden presence. There stood Hermione Granger with an expression that wasn't so dissimilar to the one she wore twelve years back in the Hogwarts infirmary. He schooled his expression trying to shake off that image. "Hermione Granger," Severus' voice trailed off looking at the woman in front of him.

"Professor Snape." She approached him with a reverent look in her eyes. "It's so nice to meet you after this long."

That was another reason for Severus' tolerance for Harry Potter's presence in his life. If Draco and Potter's friendship was a surprise to the wizarding world, it was a shock when the press got wind of their romantic entanglement. Once again, thanks to the chosen one's sidekick and the resident bookworm of Gryffindor, the hate that was generated from the abrupt declaration was easily mitigated before any damage could be done. Even Severus raised a brow when the notorious gossipmonger Rita Skeeter spun a story, that made the entire world once again fell in love with their savior and his childhood bully. His Slytherin mind couldn't help but commend Hermione Granger's cunning tactics to help her friend. But soon after the drama, she mysteriously disappeared from Britain claiming to pursue knowledge from every nook and corner of the world, until now.

"So you're the famous potion master Draco was talking about?"

"Famous? Hardly," she shook her head. "I'm still a novice and there's a lot to learn."

"Potions is a very special branch of magic that requires specific skillset. I'm surprised, a person whose knowledge is limited to something acquired from the pages of a book, had managed to acquire such recognition." Severus managed to pour his entire frustration from the day into those words.

Hermione flustered at Severus' words but immediately schooled herself as she heard a snigger from the younger Malfoy. One sharp look from her had silenced him, but Draco continued to look at the scene with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry's troubled eyes reached out to his friend as she moved closer to their professor. "The credit totally belongs to you, Professor Snape. You've been a great inspiration to many of us," she said casting a reassuring glance at Harry Potter. "Besides who would give up a chance of reading thousands of ancient tomes to learn the secrets of this fascinating subject. Certainly not me," she finished with a cheerful smile.

Severus grip on his fingers tightened and his eyes narrowed at her cheek. "So, you're still a bookworm. That hardly gives you a right to judge a potion concocted by me. You proclaim to be a novice and yet have the audacity to question my credibility."

"There was never a question about your credibility, Professor Snape." Harry glared at Draco who seemed far too busy in enjoying the drama in front of him. "Coming to Hermione, she is just being modest," Harry added in support of his friend. "Her methods have been applauded widely around the Wizarding world. Many people are calling her the potioneer of the modern era."

"Stop it, Harry. Now you're just exaggerating," she fought off a blush at the chosen one's praise. "One article in the papers won't make me a potions master."

"Did you hear that Severus? They're calling her one of the best." Draco piped in dragging Severus' attention from the witch. "That's the reason I couldn't dismiss her claim. We can't have people coming in and question our products. You have got to prove our potions are still unparalleled."

Harry shot a glare at his boyfriend, who didn't bother to hide his smirk. "That was just an observation from Hermione and she was doing you a favor. She didn't question you or Professor Snape. You didn't have to drag him into this."

Walking towards the woman who was angry enough to turn him into a dancing ferret, Draco winked and draped his hand around her shoulder. "We all know how much Granger relishes in proving that she is a know-it-all. It's cruel to deny her the opportunity, Severus. She even brewed the correct potion to prove the strength of her argument." He winced when her elbow dug into his ribs and quickly strolled back to the table to stand beside Harry.

Severus knew the younger Malfoy was being very successful at raising the ire of two proud Gryffindors. He couldn't care less about the relationship between them and the know-it-all, but Draco did the mistake of dragging Severus into this. Severus couldn't let anyone, let alone the woman who'd managed to bring him back to this cursed life, get away with a baseless accusation. He sauntered towards her and raised an eyebrow. "You think there is something wrong with my potion?" Sarcasm dripped his voice as he glared at her. Her eyes went wide and she staggered back in her step. Satisfied at her stunned expression, Severus' eyes landed on the two glass vials on the table beside her. "Is this your pathetic attempt to prove you're better than me?"

"Professor Snape, that one…," Hermione tried.

Severus cut her off and unstoppered the vial his eyes still narrowed on her. "The draught of living death? What pray tell is wrong with this?"

"Professor, let me just explain." Hermione began, but Severus' rage was out of control.

"I suggest you directly head to St Mungo's to get yourself tested, Ms. Granger. If you didn't recognize a correctly brewed draught of living death, you're unfit to be called a witch let alone a potions' master. The perfect hues of pale pink should be a dead give away. Nevertheless," he summoned a small leaf and lowered into the vial, that had disintegrated into fumes. "There you go, the perfect version of Draught of living death." He stopped for a moment and regarded the potion. "In fact, I would say this is the best that has been ever brewed."

Hermione continued to look at him with widened eyes. Severus expected her to turn into an emotional wreckage at his onslaught, which would've sated his ego, but she remained disturbingly calm. Except for the shock in her eyes, she said nothing.

"Professor…" Harry Potter interrupted this time, as Severus reached for another identical vial on the table. "Hermione wants to say someth…" He trailed off as Hermione subtly shook her head.

Ignorant to the silent conversation between the friends, Severus continued. "On the other hand," he scrunched his nose at the potion in the second vial. "What a pathetic attempt at disproving my potion. You call this the draught of living death, Ms. Granger? I wonder if you could even put a fly to sleep with this one." Severus put the vials on the table and looked down at Hermione. "Don't try to be something you're definitely not."

Hermione's gaze hardened at those words, but she didn't shy away from his intensity. On the contrary, she took a step towards him, entering his personal space. Keeping his eyes on him, she reached for the vial, Severus had claimed to be the best ever. "You say," she brought the vial to his eye-level, "this is the best ever version of Living death that had been brewed?"

"Don't test my patience, Ms. Granger." Severus sneered.

"I'm honored, Professor," Hermione said raising her chin. "I'd never thought I would hear those words from you. You've made my day." Her eyes were shining with a gleam of satisfaction. "Thank you so much for your compliments."

"I don't care under what delusions you're operating, but I did no such thing."

"Oh, but you did." Severus didn't realize what Hermione was trying to do until her fingers traced the name on the label of the vial.

"What's the meaning of this?" He roared as he realized he was looking at her name instead of the regal M, indicating it was a make of Malfoys.

"It means you've admitted I've brewed the best ever draught of living death. It means the potion you deemed perfect was in fact, mine." Hermione said with a raised chin. "And I thank you for your kind compliments."

Suddenly, the entire situation unfolded in front of his eyes and Severus' blood ran cold. Words seemed to escape his thoughts as he tried to hide his shock under the guise of a sneer.

"I've always had only the greatest of respect towards you Professor Snape, and I implore you to remember that I'm just trying to learn." With a swish of her robs she walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Severus to understand the gravity of what just happened.

Pulling Severus out of his thoughts, Harry Potter marched out of the room after his friend.

Severus didn't hear Draco's words until his words sounded just by his shoulder. "Granger contacted me regarding the mistake from St Mungo's. Someone from our lab had replaced the correct one with this failed attempt. Lucky for us, she was there at that right moment to immediately rectify it and made us aware of this mishap. In a way, she protected our and most importantly your reputation." Severus noticed a slight hint of apology laced into his words. "Since it's been so long, I thought it would be nice to introduce her to you in an interesting way."

Severus battled his thoughts for a moment and turned to face Draco. Severus knew his day was already ruined thanks to the Malfoy heir in front of him and if he didn't make his intentions clear, the cunning Slytherin would ruin that little amount of peace he'd managed to acquire over the period. "If you ever tried to pull such tricks with me again, I won't hesitate to make you a test subject for the next potion brewed by an intern." Draco's eyes widened and took a step back while Snape proceeded out of the room, with Hermione's words still echoing in his ears.


	3. Blood is thicker than water

Narcissa cringed at the pungent odor coming from the small bowl on her bedside table. Keeping her face averted, she reached for it only to put it down in the next moment.

"Is that the best you could do, Severus? I believe we asked you to work on that awful stench that makes the potion unpalatable." Lucius urged Narcissa bringing the potion closer to her and she managed to swallow it with difficulty.

Severus calmly went back to the table, ignoring Lucius' rant while the latter fussed over his wife, adjusting the pillows as she went back to lying position.

"You wouldn't even let me offer her a sweet afterward," Lucius said glaring at the potions master.

"You don't see me binding your hands, do you. By all means, offer all the sweets in the Malfoy household, but don't stand to blame me when the potion didn't do its job." Severus moved to stand by Narcissa's bed and looked at her. "You would soon be overcome by a bout of drowsiness. I suggest you let it pass with ample rest. Once that's over, you can resume your daily activities without any hindrance."

Narcissa managed to give a dainty smile. "My memory is quite sharp, Severus. You don't need to remind me, every time." She turned to her husband and reached for his hand. "On the other hand, my dear husband might need one about this little thing that's keeping me alive," she pointed to the now empty potion bowl with a slight shake of her head.

"Cissa!" Lucius said in a warning tone. "Do not speak like that. Only weak cater to the whims of an ailment. We are Malfoys and nothing could break us."

Severus quickly took a step back, as the elder Malfoys battled with their conflicted emotions. "I'll take my leave. I need to get back to the lab."

"Wait a minute, will you, Severus," Narcissa gestured to wait. "I need to talk to you."

"You're supposed to rest. You can have a chat with him at a later time." Lucius stood up and walked to the door, looking expectantly at Severus to follow him.

"This is important," said Narcissa sternly. "Besides, didn't you just say Malfoys are strong, and something insignificant as an ailment wouldn't break them?" She asked with a raised eyebrow accompanied by a quirked up lip.

"Fine," Lucius said moving his eyes between his wife and the only person he could trust his wife's health with. "Meet me in my study before you leave."

Severus nodded folding his hands behind his back as his gaze traveled beyond the scene in front of him, as Lucius stepped out of the room.

_Save her, please, Severus. Something's happening. There's blood all over the place. You have to come now._

Lucius' terrified face was still crisp in Severus' memory when the former Lord Malfoy flooed to Spinner's end, claiming something was wrong with his wife. Severus hadn't wasted a moment to follow his friend back to the Manor and the state he found the Malfoy matriarch in, hit him hard. There was blood oozing from her nostrils, her eyes were rolled back into her head, and her pale skin was slowly turning to purple. Her head was in her son's lap, while Draco sat there ashen-faced and visibly shaken.

"Lucius turning into a silly old man," Narcissa said with a smile dragging Severus back to the present. "You'll have to keep an eye on him, once the inevitable happens."

"Let's not reach to any conclusions right away," Severus said in a stoic voice taking the armchair beside her bed. "The strength of the potion is compelling and the results might just astonish you," Severus tried to comfort her with his words, but he knew the Lady of the Manor was very perceptive. Her time was running out and Severus once again sat there doing nothing but witness another one of his friends slowly walking towards their demise. He quickly resorted to a snarky comment trying to cover his own pain. "If you're looking for reassuring words, I'm not the right person."

"On the contrary, I know you're the only one I can count on," Narcissa said with a wry smile. Ignoring Severus' glare, she spoke in a slightly shaky voice. "You know it's slowly becoming tedious for me stop all those society ladies who're trying get their hands on the elusive and enigmatic Mr. Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her words. Hidden behind that façade of teasing, Severus didn't miss the nervousness she was trying to hide. "You may be good at Occlumency, but you forget I'm a master in that art."

"Right, of course. Would you like some tea? I'm sure the elves have something prepared," Narcissa began politely, but her voice betrayed the composure she was trying to present. Severus creased his brow as he looked at Narcissa. She never looked so conflicted, even when she came to him asking to help her boy to accomplish a goal beyond his capabilities.

"I don't have time for such pleasantries, Narcissa. What is it you want to talk about?"

She fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "Draco told me you've met that Granger girl." Severus masked his frustration at her mention and nodded asking her to continue, slightly wondering what had she done now. Everytime Hermione Granger's name was heard in his vicinity, Severus was sure he was the one who's going to get into trouble. "Did you know she'd acquired a mastery in potions?"

The meeting with her had been enough to disrupt the quiet he had managed to establish in his life. The infuriating witch had already been a nuisance all throughout his years at Hogwarts. He was relieved when she chose to pursue enlightenment overseas, but it definitely seemed his good old days were coming to an end. How much ever he wanted to deny, the life debt he owed her, gnawed at his insides whenever he found himself in her presence. The witch in question seemed completely unaware of the problems she was causing in his life, just by being there. The recent encounter didn't help him one bit. On the contrary, it managed to flare up all the subdued rage in him.

"Quite an accomplishment at such a young age, don't you agree?"

"That's not surprising. The girl has an annoying habit of devouring everything she could get her hands on and placing herself in situations where her presence is clearly not wanted." Severus didn't try to hide the disgust that spread over his features. "If anyone has the capability to achieve something as prestigious as the mastery, it would be her. The little chit had been an insufferable know-it-all, all her life."

"For a moment I thought I heard a genuine praise from you," Narcissa smiled. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you approve of her competence. Because this time, she's here on my request. She'd been a great support in my son's relationship with that Potter boy, since the beginning. It was only because of her, I'm able to get past my prejudices and finally see the happiness in my son's eyes."

"I appreciate you making me aware of your unusual relationship with the girl, but I don't see what I have to do with this information."

"I know my days are numbered." When Severus scowled and fidgeted in his seat, she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I'm not my husband or my son. I know the fragility of my condition unlike them. I've made peace with my situation." The conflict resurfaced on her face as she took a minute to breathe. "I've only one wish and she agreed to help me with it."

"Isn't this something you've to discuss with your husband?" Severus said moving uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sure he'll be more understanding than me."

Severus words went completely ignored as Narcissa spoke with an unbridled enthusiasm. "She told me an unusual thing, which according to her, is quite common among the muggles." Severus noticed the fatigue had completely vanished from Narcissa's eyes as they shined with some unexplainable contentment.

Severus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Narcissa's words. She remembered the woman who locked herself in her room when her son declared his relationship. Severus completely stayed away from all the Malfoys, battling his own problems. He had no idea what had conspired between the Mother and son duo, but when he found himself sitting with them during a dinner, he couldn't help but suppress his shock under the disguise of a sharp retort. He schooled his expressions and never said a word when they cordially accepted the boy-who-lived as a part of their family. He didn't wager a thought to it, until now. From Narcissa's words, it was clear who was behind it and he added another reason to the list of reasons why Hermione Granger shouldn't be allowed to come near his life.

"She says they can have a child of their own," Narcissa beamed with joy. "An heir, Severus."

Severus scrunched his face fidgeting in his seat. "This is a discussion I don't want to be a part of."

"You are family, Severus. That makes you a part of this." Narcissa cut him off with a glare. Severus gritted his teeth and clasped his hands into a tight grip and Narcissa gave a relieved smile. "I'm not sure how that's going to work, but she said she'll help them," Narcissa spoke with a cautious glance.

"Surely, you are not asking me to explain the science behind all this," Severus sneered.

"I just want to see my son living happily with a family like he always wanted. He'd suffered long enough because of us. Even though he doesn't say anything to me, I can see everything in his eyes. I know he's happy. But, it's not going to be enough. For both of them. From what I've heard Mr. Potter had always wanted a family of his own. They both need a family to care for. Someone who's their own flesh and blood. They need a child." Her eyes remained closed even after the words she was nervous to deliver, had escaped her lips.

"I see," Severus said after a few moments of silence taking in the gist of what she said. "I'm still not sure where I come in."

"Draco and Mr. Potter don't know anything about it and neither does Lucius. You've to take care of them. They'll be shattered when they acknowledge the truth about me. They need someone to hold onto. They all need this child."

Severus understood what she was expecting from him, but what he could do, he still didn't know. "I'm not useful when it comes to a heart to heart talk. You've got more arsenal than me to convince your husband. Talking about your son and Potter, perhaps you should ask the woman in question to take care of it. Potter agrees to anything the girl says. The boy had jumped on a blind dragon, for Salazar's sake, just because she told him to. And given the interactions between your son and the know-it-all, I'm sure he isn't that far from following Potter's footsteps." He trailed off looking at the exhaustion that had taken over Narcissa's tired face.

"Hermio... said she needs to talk... t... you," Her eyelids began to droop and she was struggling to get the words out. "She needs …assistan..."

"Why don't you take rest. We can talk later." Severus ended up comforting the unconscious witch as the potion took over her senses. "Great. His luck couldn't get any worse," he spat thinking over Narcissa's words.

He sighed standing up from his spot, glancing at the peaceful expression on Narcissa's face. With disturbing thoughts swirling through his memories he walked outside and closed the door on his exit.

Life hadn't been easy for the Malfoys after the war. The chosen one's confession kept them out of the Azkaban, but their involvement in the second Wizarding War gained them an unmitigated hate from the survivors of the war. The winning side hated them for their association with the Dark Lord, while their fellow death eaters hated them for getting away without any comeuppance. Even relocating to a different place wasn't an option, as they were not allowed to step out of the country.

When Draco had taken the responsibility of restoring his family name onto his shoulders, Severus vanished into his lab, escaping the limelight the Malfoy heir was about to bring. Things weren't easy in the beginning, but to everyone's surprise when the savior of the Wizarding world approached Draco extending a proverbial olive branch, suddenly their future didn't seem so bleak, anymore. Severus didn't bother to make himself acquainted with the inner details of Potter's motive, he just made it clear to the younger Malfoy that he will not have anything do with him or their proposed friendship, even though Potter claimed he intends to develop a good relationship with their old professor.

He came to a stop in front of Lucius' office processing all that Narcissa Malfoy had to share. It still wasn't clear what assistance was required of him and where exactly he stands in all of this. With a heaved sigh, he knocked on the door and entered as soon as the door shot open on Lucius' command.

"How is she?" Lucius' anxious eyes reached for his friend.

"Resting." Severus took the chair opposite and accepted the drink Lucius had to offer. He surely needed one after today's ordeal.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Severus." Severus looked at the gaunt man over his goblet. "I expected to see some improvement by this time. You claim to be one of the best potioneers, yet you've to find out a solution for a meager illness, troubling the lady of the manor."

Severus regarded his friend with a raised brow. Once the Malfoy name exuded power and regality, but looking at the pale man in front of him, who seemed to be withered by his past actions, Severus couldn't help but let out a sigh. "This is getting tedious, at least for me, to give you the same answer each and every time. If you are desperate to listen to a different answer, you need to ask different questions."

Severus didn't blink an eye, when the goblet in Lucius' hands shattered, spraying the table with a litter of shattered crystal. An elf appeared out of nowhere and cleared the table and wiped the blood from Lucius' hands, while the elder Malfoy unsuccessfully tried to hide his pain behind his stoic face. The elf nodded at Severus and disapparated with a pop, letting out a sob at his master's condition.

Severus poured a drink for his friend and refilled his own, keeping Lucius in his vision. "Do you realize you broke one from Narcissa's vintage collection of goblets? She's not going to be happy," he said placing another full goblet in front of him.

"It should be me." Lucius' voice was barely over a whisper. Severus looked at him over the rim of his glass. "She wasn't supposed to suffer for my mistakes." Severus kept his silence as he saw Lucius getting crushed under his own guilt. "I know she's slowly giving into the pain. She's planning to leave me and Draco," Lucius hissed, pointing a finger at Severus. When he tried to interject, Lucius cut him off. "I know you've been hiding it from me. You're a part of this."

Severus took a deep breath and pointed with his eyes to the goblet in front of Lucius. "Drink," he said in a firm voice. When Lucius didn't make any move to take it, he leaned back in his chair. "I agree." Severus' voice rumbled in the now calm room. "I should've been you." Lucius dropped his head into his hand, with a resignation taking over his form. "It should've been us."

Severus knew he didn't need to say anything after that, as the unspoken bond between them took care of the rest. As they downed goblet after goblet without sharing a thought or word, Severus knew Lucius had finally resigned to his fate. As he left Lucius' study that evening, Severus knew his friend would do anything to keep his wife happy. Severus couldn't help but groan, thinking what kind of role is he going to play in this and how many more sacrifices he had to make before he gets his own salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you one and all for the love. You guys are amazing and it's a joy to see all the kudos and comments. Sorry, there's no Hermione in this chapter but she's definitely going to make an appearance in the next.


	4. Let's cut to the chase

Shutting the door on his exit, Severus threw a disgusted sneer over his shoulder at the owner of the shop who was still leering at him. As the shopkeeper lifted his hand in greeting, Severus spun around and walked away, his black robes billowing after him.

The trip to the Knockturn alley had always been unpleasant, but it was a necessary burden. It was the only place where some of the ingredients required for Narcissa's potion could be acquired. Malfoys threw galleons for those rare ingredients and this particular vendor wasn't above using ludicrous ways to demand more every time.

With a sigh, he emerged into the cheeriness of the Diagon Alley, already cursing for choosing a bad time to pick up the assortment of elements which carried the need to be preserved immediately. Though a strong stasis charm cast by him, maintained the potency of the ingredients, for now, he needed to get back to his lab soon where they could be transferred to their respective protective stations. The warmth of the afternoon sun during the start of the year was enough to drag witches and wizards into Diagon Alley with their laughter and cheer, messing up his own day. He winced when one particular laugh reached his ears and his eyes turned to the direction on their own, no matter how hard he tried to resist the urge.

There she sat in the newly renovated Florean's Fortescue with an ice cream in her hand. A quick snort escaped his lips ridiculing her choice of eating a frozen treat amidst winter. Realizing his attention was indeed on the person he was trying to avoid, Severus turned to make a quick exit, inadvertently stepping into her vision.

Hermione's eyes widened as soon as they fell on her mysterious professor. But being the Gryffindor she was, she immediately recovered plastering an uncomfortable smile on her lips and lifting her hand in what seemed to be an awkward greeting. Severus averted his gaze hoping to continue his trek that started only moments before, but he couldn't dismiss her from his tertiary vision. It was clear from his peripherals that she was trying to excuse herself from her current company while her hands dramatically gestured towards Severus.

Without giving it a second thought he slipped into a nearby entrance, trying to avoid her company. Though Narcissa's words clung to his thoughts about Hermione Granger needing his assistance, he wasn't ready for any of this. He let out a relieved sigh and turned around to give a once over at the location he had taken refuge in. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized he walked into Flourish and Blotts, the most likely place the girl he was trying to run away from could most possibly walk in, next. Cursing his own stupidity, he quickly maneuvered himself to the back of the store away from the enthusiastic crowd.

Back aisles of the famous bookstore held some unusual collection of subjects and Severus was very aware of some of the additions that were made in the recent years. They housed topics that were considered far advanced and only experts in the respective fields consulted them. So the presence of Gregory Goyle between those aisles was confusing, to say the least.

"Mr. Goyle, if you're looking for the newly released edition of spells for the beginners, I must assure you, you're in the wrong section," he sneered at the confused person who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Professor Snape," he spat, realizing Snape's thinly veiled insult. Apparently, Goyle wasn't quite dimwitted as he was looking. "I forgot the world now crawls with blood traitors and Mudbloods."

"Not surprising at all," Snape said calmly controlling his bubbling anger at the word that spilled out of the oaf's mouth. He continued, averting his attention to a large volume on the aisle in the earlier row, titled 'Force and Fraud'. "You were never bright to understand the happenings of the world. While on the topic of understanding," Severus dropped the book he picked into Goyle's reluctant hands. "Take this. It may look slightly on the heavier side but the author has taken utmost care that the essence could be understood even by a first-year Hogwarts' student. Perhaps, you could give a try, though I can't completely dismiss my doubts that you would be able to understand it."

"You've not only poisoned Draco's mind but you're also trying to corrupt the entire world, by referring such useless books. I don't need any books to understand how to treat Mud..." Goyle's voice stopped mid-rant, as his lips got sealed shut. He tried unsuccessfully prying apart his fused lips attacking with his overly large fingers.

Severus took a further step towards his struggling former student and spoke in a menacing whispering voice. "I suggest you refer to chapter number fourteen, the perils of ignorance, for penalties for using uncivilized language."

Goyle let out a sharp hiss as his lips came apart on Snape's command. With widened eyes he scampered out, unceremoniously dropping the book on the floor, only to be stalled by Severus Snape's voice.

"And by the way, Mr. Goyle, if I ever came to know that you're still using that derogatory term, I'll make the charm permanent, if only to make it a lesson to others. Now begone and rid this place of your filthy presence."

Severus turned around, raining down all his anger on the bookshelf in front of him as Goyle rushed out of his proximity. The books wobbled violently but a charm was quickly thrown on the books to keep them in place. "I'm sorry," Severus quickly muttered an apology to the manager without sparing a glance, who immediately came to the rescue of the books and the bookshelf.

"It's quite alright, Professor." Severus' eyes widened as a feminine voice replied instead of the gruffy old voice of the store manager. "No harm's done." Her steps were quick as she approached Severus only to stop a few feet from him. "Disrespecting a book should be a criminal offense, especially this book." Her eyes sparkled as she picked up the book Goyle had dropped to the floor. "One of my favorites," she pointed to the author's name glinting in golden color on the spine. "Many supplied their own perspectives through their writings on the war that changed every one of us, but I'm ready to bet that no one did a better job than the half-blood prince." Her fingers remained on the glittering gold letters of his own name as she spoke reverently.

"Think you're being funny, do you?" Severus narrowed his eyes at her cheek.

"Not at all," she said placing the book back into its position on the shelf. "If anything I'm worried that I've never got to see it's original edition. I hope one day the half-blood prince would be kind enough to let me get a peek at the manuscript if only to understand the nuances I might've missed in its development." Though she was trying to portray confidence, one look at her fidgeting fingers he knew she was quite nervous. "Perhaps you could persuade him to give me a chance. I heard you are good friends with him."

No one had the knowledge about his alias, so Severus opted to use the name he adopted during his school years for publishing, to avoid drawing attention to him. But he should've known the boy-who-lived would blab all about it to his best friend. "He's rather busy. He doesn't entertain pointless and childish encounters with people who have an unnatural need to know everything that's going on."

Without letting her reply, he strode past her. He paused in his step throwing a sharp look over his shoulder when a gentle touch brushed him with slight hesitation. "Thank you." Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper as she conveyed her gratitude. "For emphasizing on the use of derogatory terms. It's so sad that many still consider such usage, the slip of a tongue or an ignorant outburst, they're not fooling anyone. They're just glorifying bigotry."

Severus was ready to throw a retort at her words, but his eyes got caught on the silver words that have been engraved into her forearm. The knowledge that she was one of the primary victims of the slanderous act of the highest degree, he knew she completely meant what she was talking. Gulping the sharp words, he returned a customary nod and proceeded towards the exit.

"Professor Snape," her words greeted him again halting him in his step. "I was wondering if my owls to you have gone missing. It was surprising to not to receive any reply even after this long. I've been trying hard to arrange a meeting with you for quite some time."

"A total of two missives is hardly considered trying hard, Ms. Granger," Severus answered flippantly. "I'm a very busy man and I can't afford to waste my time on catching up."

Hermione's smile immediately vanished at his harsh answer. "With all due respect, Professor, Are you so busy that you couldn't even open them?." She countered with a raised brow.

"Making assumptions without proper information. How arrogant?"

Hermione squirmed under his intense gaze chewing on her bottom lip. "I know you haven't opened them. It's a basic charm actually, that is embedded in the seal. Gives the sender an acknowledgment, akin to a read receipt when it's broken." Severus curbed his urge to raise his eyebrow in appreciation at her work. She continued in a slightly defensive voice, "If you had the courtesy of opening them, you would know they were never about catching up. I'm a busy person myself, I understand the value of time and I would never think of committing such an atrocity."

Severus struggled for a moment to counteract her logical reply. It was true her letters were sitting right on his desk untouched, but not for the reason he had claimed. Those were a reminder to him about Narcissa's plea and a blaring sign that the girl who'd brought him back to this hellhole of a life is demanding something from him. He'd once let an old man take advantage of him and ruin his entire life for a promise and he's not ready to do that again.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." Severus tried to push past her. "I'm carrying valuable ingredients that need to be transferred to protective vaults immediately. I can't believe I've wasted so much precious time already."

"Is that an Adder's fork? I've noticed that you've used in Narcissa's potion. I've always wondered about its usage. How can something so poisonous be useful? It's no wonder many of the potioneers from the past have failed to use it properly, but I'm sure if anyone can accomplish the impossible, it would be you. May I see it?" Hermione's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "I'm sorry I interrupted your journey. Although I'm worried why exactly did you venture into the store if you're carrying something that vulnerable?" Severus shot a glare at Hermione, who kept on prattling about the importance of the ingredient, while he was trying to make a quick exit. "We can't waste another moment. Let's go. Malfoy Labs, right?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus sneered as Hermione quickly caught his elbow and reached for her wand.

"Apparating, of course," Hermione said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Ms. Granger," Severus harshly shook off her hand. "Can't you understand I'm in no mood to entertain your presence. As for your worries about the vulnerable potion, do you think I would need lessons from an amateur on how to preserve the value of an ingredient?."

"I didn't mean…" Hermione stammered trying to take a step back.

Severus paused registering the look of hurt on Hermione's face. The easiest thing would be to just walk away without letting her distressed face affect him. But in the deepest of his heart knew, even if he'd managed to brush her off today, their meeting was inevitable. Also knowing her stubborn nature, some part of Severus knew she's definitely going to try and trouble him soon. With a resigned sigh, he extended his elbow to her.

"Wha… What?" Her eyes staggered between his hand and his eyes, a lot of questions dancing in them.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Apparating of course," he offered with a sneer repeating her words.

"Oh, I can go by myself to Malfoy Labs," she politely declined. "You needn't worry about that."

"Spinner's end," Severus offered pointedly. "You don't have permission to apparate there without my exclusive permission. We might as well be done with your request. I've got some time to spare."

"Thank you so much, Professor Snape. I appreciate your time." Hermione spoke in an almost squealing like voice, her eyes alight with joy. "I'm sorry. If it wasn't important I wouldn't have troubled you and we're running out of time."

Cringing at the painful reminder, Severus pulled her with him into the squeezing sensation as her fingers encircled his arm. She wobbled on their landing, taking support on Severus' arm as his living room came into view. Offering her to take a seat on his sofa, he moved to his personal lab, to safely deposit the ingredients in his protected vault that's charmed to maintain the exact temperatures to preserve invaluable items. He debated himself whether to offer her tea as he took a glance at her nervous form. It would be best to just finish away with whatever she wanted to discuss and dismiss her, but his manners kicked in at the last moment.

"You've got a lovely home, Professor Snape. I'm honored you've granted me this visit." Hermione offered, taking a sip of her tea.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Get to the point."

He was baffled to see a barrage of emotions pass her face, as she put the cup down. He could see beads of perspiration form at her temples as she wrung her fingers in an apparent display of nervousness. But nothing could've prepared him for the words that spilled out of her mouth next. "Professor Snape, we've to get married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all the kudos and comments. They mean the world to me.


	5. A rock and a hard place

"Professor Snape, we've to get married."

Hermione blurted out the words that'd been gnawing the insides of her brain. But as soon as they passed the barrier of her lips and fell on the ears of her intended recipient, she knew she should've kept quiet. The expression in the dark eyes of the intimidating man in front of her didn't deter as he leaned forward in his sofa. He pursed his lips and tightened the hold on his glass. Hermione's senses picked up the trouble that was about to ensue and she knew she has some serious damage control to do.

"That came out entirely wrong, I apologize," she murmured, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Hermione didn't miss the slight change in his stance on hearing her words. "What I meant to say, it's absolutely necessary for us to get married as soon as possible."

"That definitely makes things clear. How does this Sunday sound to you?" Severus' cool voice wafted over to her ears bringing out an unexpected shriek of laughter from her.

"Really!" Hermione's eyes brightened as she spoke with a sudden exuberance. "I never thought it would be this easy. I'd planned so many arguments to convince you." As Snape narrowed his eyes at her she realized she spoke too soon. "Oh, you're being sarcastic. Let's start again."

"I'm a second away from throwing you out of my house," his sharp voice sounded again and this time Hermione reworded the sentence in her brain before speaking out. "Don't abuse my generosity, Ms. Granger. Many may think that you're the brightest witch of your age, but you've been nothing but an insufferable know-it-all, all your life and an annoying witch who thinks she can glorify the lives of everyone around her. The words just spilled out of your lips are a testament to my claims."

Hermione felt the sting of tears pricking the corner of her eyes at his harsh words. But she wouldn't let her professor have the satisfaction of his actions. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to calm her senses down. She wasn't a little girl anymore who could be intimidated by his accusations. "You can't ignore claims of so many people, Professor. I'm indeed one of the brightest witches of our age and if I say something I make sure I have proofs to confirm my theories."

"You're nothing but an arrogant, bossy …"

"Please, Professor," Hermione cut him off, earning a shooting glare from Severus. "Let's be realistic. We're not at Hogwarts. Though, you'll always be regarded as one of the greatest teachers by all of us, we can all agree that I'm not your student anymore and I'm sorry to say that you can't dock any more points from me or my house, as you did back then," she offered with a nervous smile trying to lighten the tense situation.

"I agree. We both are adults and thankfully I don't carry the responsibility of rectifying your stupidity. But I urge you to be careful with your words Ms. Granger, you're trespassing into treacherous waters that may engulf you."

"I'm used to swimming in dangerous waters, Professor. Being a Gryffindor and a friend to Harry Potter already puts me in the reckless category." Hermione's confidence started to rise with every argument she's bringing forward and looking at her professor trying hard to up his ante was the making the entire ordeal, a good game of wits.

"Think you're being cheeky, Ms. Granger," Severus raised an eyebrow. "I've had enough of this absurdity." He pointed his wand towards his door which shot open on his wave. "See yourself out."

Hermione huffed and folded her hands across her chest. "No, I'm not leaving until I've got my answer."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in tying my life to a bossy little woman. There, you've got your answer. Now, the door's that way."

She made no motion to move towards the door ignoring his sharp glares. Slightly shaking her head, she dropped the half-empty teacup back in the tray. Her eyes wandered around his dimly lit living room and stopped as they fell on his liquor cabinet. "Perfect," she muttered and quickly sprinted over there. "Just the thing I need."

"Wonderful," he spat as she opened the glass door, reaching towards one of his expensive bottles. "Yes, by all means, make yourself comfortable."

Hermione ignored his sarcastic comments as she poured generous amounts of the honey-colored liquid into two different goblets. Thrusting one into her professor's hands, she took the other chair and flopped into it. She took a large sip, folding her legs in Indian style and started, "I wouldn't have asked you unless it was an emergency."

Severus Snape suppressed a groan seeing the girl wasn't going to leave him alone anytime sooner. Even though her request was bizarre, in his heart Severus knew, Hermione Granger was anything but stupid. He was looking at the girl, who's trying a help a woman who had once loathed Hermione's existence. She is trying to help a boy who once wished she was dead and last but not the least she's proposing marriage to a man who clearly hates her guts with every living fiber of his existence. But the stubborn woman in front of him was intent in doing right, just because she wants to. "Why?" He asked after taking a large sip of Firewhiskey seeing he has no other choice.

"I want to carry Draco and Harry's baby."

"I see," Severus didn't bother to hide his discomfort at the sudden broach of the topic. "But what I fail to perceive is your sudden need to engage with me in a romantic capacity."

A beautiful pink tainted Hermione's cheeks at his words much to the chagrin of her professor. "Well, it's not like that," she gulped down a large sip of Firewhiskey turning her face away. "It's complicated. To be honest, it's got nothing to do with romance, per se."

"How flattering!" Severus sneered. He should've felt a tremendous relief after hearing her words. But under that relief, there was a blunt reminder of something that was buried deep within his heart. "Enlighten me, Ms. Granger. Have you forgotten meanings to simple English words or the brightest witch of her age was given permission to redefine words like 'Marriage'?"

"I very well know what the sacred bond of marriage means and there is no one in the wizarding world who knows the true meaning of it other than the person standing in front of me," she stated with exasperation, leaving Severus in the state of a bind. "You're the only who can help me, or should I say you're the only one who can help Narcissa."

Taking the advantage of the silence that ensued in the wake of her declaration, Hermione took the next step.

"Narcissa might've already told you about her wish," Hermione started producing papers from her trusty beaded bag and Severus scrunched his face as she haphazardly dropped them on his coffee table. "There is a concept called Surrogacy practiced by Muggles that helps couples who face problems conceiving their own child."

Severus hissed impatiently and with a swift wave of his wand, he stacked the papers into an order.

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "You've to teach me how to do that."

"Will you get back to the point you're trying to prove?"

"Right," she smiled bashfully. "Basically, Surrogacy is …"

"I'm familiar with the concept Ms. Granger." Severus didn't bother to hide his disdain at explanation. "You don't need to give me a theoretical lesson on how you're going to lend your womb to carry someone else's child."

"Well, I just wanted to be clear," Hermione muttered.

"For Merlin's sake, Granger, if you don't tell me why you're propositioning marriage to me in the next few seconds, I swear I'll make you regret the moment you pulled me back from my imminent death."

Hermione's eyes widened as an involuntary gasp escaped her lips at the verbal reminder of something that connected both of them. Schooling herself before Severus noticed her reaction, she let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, that's never going to happen. Coming to my proposition, I'm getting there." She looked to the stack of parchments neatly piled on the tea table and picked up the top two pages. "I want to marry you because of this."

"Have you been carrying these all this time," Severus scrunched his brow, his attention still on the girl fiddling the hem of her shirt. "As I recall, we never intended to meet this afternoon," his eyebrows further narrowed towards her. "Are you stalking me, Ms. Granger."

Severus expected to see at least a tiny bit of guilt in her eyes at being caught, instead, he was treated to another one of chuckles. "Guilty as charged. But you've left me no other option. I had to wrench it out of the ferret where you would be today. But the main point is we're finally talking and while we are on the topic of our favorite ferret, I must assure you that I've no hard feelings with regards to our last meeting." Severus looked confusingly at the mention of their last meeting. Hermione continued without paying any attention to Severus' confusion as she reached to take another sip of her drink. "Mistakes can happen. I don't blame …"

"Another word, Ms. Granger," Severus waved his wand dangerously at her. "You saw how adept I'm in making others aphasic. Heed my warning."

With a tentative nod, her gaze turned to the parchment in her hands. Before another word spilled out of her mouth, the parchment zoomed out of her grip, falling directly into Severus's outstretched hand. This time she didn't say a word. She knew the enigmatic man in front of her is very skilled at wandless magic and she really wanted answers to the problems currently stopping her from achieving her goal.

Minutes trickled by as Severus' eyes roamed over the document and Hermione waited patiently curbing all her questions. Suddenly realizing her vice grip on the goblet in her hand was enough to shatter it, she quickly put it down gulping down the rest of the spirit. His cold voice greeted her as she began to pour herself another peg of Firewhiskey and she almost dropped it in her hurry.

"Careful, Ms. Granger. That's a very expensive bottle of Firewhiskey," he drawled his eyes still fixed on the parchment. "Now if you're done extinguishing my stock of liquor, we can address the issue."

"As you can see," Hermione started in a rush to blurt out all the facts that were mentioned in the papers.

"Unlike your friends, the famous duo of dunderheads, I don't need your help in understanding a few implications." Severus scrunched his face at the huge stack of documents in front of him.

"From your very extensive and tedious research, I can understand your problem." His voice dropped a decibel as he whispered the next words. "The Cruciatus curse has many side effects."

Hermione took a deep breath and flopped down on the floor in front of him. "I'm sorry for putting you in this spot, but we really don't have time." She looked at the professor who had a glum expression spread over his features. "Narcissa doesn't have much time."

"A year, give or take, a few months." He didn't need any further indication of his friend's condition. Though the girl in front of him was trying to help her best, her mere presence was a painful reminder of the fate that lies ahead.

"Right," Hermione sighed. "I didn't know about my condition when I assured her that it's quite possible for her to see Draco's child. But when I got committed to the cause, I came to know that my body is not strong enough to carry the child to the term."

Severus felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He didn't know how to react when she openly talked about her condition. "I …," he tried but no words came out.

"Anyway, I'm not a girl who cries over spilled milk," Hermione immediately cut off the sympathetic remark that was about out to reach her. "As soon as I was made aware of my inability, I started looking for alternate ways which I listed in those parchments."

Severus ebbed a smile as she returned to her usual bossy tone. "Of course," he stated blandly as his fingers ghosted over the said documents. "Ever the bookworm." Ignoring her sharp glare at his barb, he continued in his smooth silky voice. "But you didn't need to subject me to all this fruitless research and should've just brought me the one thing that you're claiming would be the solution."

"I just wanted to be thorough," Hermione mumbled. "Well, the thing is I could overcome this physical restraint via magic. But as you already know, Magic of one person is not enough. We need a bond that helps the magic to be shared. A very strong bond that connects to the very core of our existence."

"Something akin to a life debt," he whispered as understood the intricacies of her request. An insurmountable amount of anger flushed over him for a moment blinding his senses. He wouldn't let another person ruin his life just because of a promise. He shot up from his spot and towered over Hermione. "Since you've graciously revived me, you think you're entitled to demand my magic."

"Professor!" Hermione shouted at his accusation. "Please," the tears stinging her eyes have crossed the barrier and trickled down her cheeks. "I know you don't like me, but please give me some credit. I would never dream of doing such a heinous thing. That's why I suggested Marriage. A traditional marriage bond is the only thing that'll stop the life debt straining magic out of you."

Severus stayed mute taking a few steps back at her outburst as she harshly scrubbed away the tears. The painful thing was deep down he knew what she said was indeed the truth. While he could support her fragile condition with his share of magic via life debt, the traditional marriage bond wouldn't let the bond drain out his entire magic maintaining a subtle balance between them. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in appreciation. She was indeed a highly logical woman not that he needed a reminder about it. "You want to be bonded with me? Do you even realize what you're requesting?"

"I'm not asking you to do this for eternity. It's only until the baby is born. Once I've passed the little one to their rightful home, you'll be free from me."

"You, foolish girl," he shook his head with as the weight of the entire situation settled on his shoulders. "So this is the reason you decided to bond with me in a horrible, loveless, and not to mention scandalous marriage."

"Well, it shouldn't be all that. It could be just two people helping each other out." Hermione offered with a weak smile of her own. "Just think it over. I need the strength of your powerful magic just for this short period of time. Once it's over, you'll be free from not only our marriage but also from the life debt which I know is troubling you since the war."

"Is that all? I recall you said you had several arguments prepared to convince me."

"Perhaps you were thinking, why can't it be someone else? My answer, this child is going to be the future of both Potter and Malfoy lines. The baby is going to be the child of the chosen one, an heir to one of the wealthiest families of the Wizarding world, and most important of all, a hope to many who want dearly to hold a child of their own, but can't." She caught herself when she suddenly realized Severus' intense gaze was indeed directed at her. "So we need a very trustworthy person."

"Do you realize what a traditional marriage entails?"

Hermione couldn't fight off the blush that spread her cheeks. "I know. We need to live together in a close proximity, among other things. I've read all about it."

"Did you really?" Severus' voice was down in exasperation. "Maybe you're forgetting the most important part of a traditional marriage." Severus didn't say the word consummation but the way her glance turned downward, he knew she understood the meaning of his unspoken words.

She lifted her head after a moment and spoke defiantly. "I know. What needs to be done, will be done to ensure a powerful bond and a perfect balance."

Severus closed his eyes and walked back to his chair. There is a whirlwind of thoughts swirling his brain and he needed to get out of her proximity immediately. Without sparing another glance at the girl who was looking at him with hopeful eyes, he said in his signature cold voice. "While you're perfectly content with ruining not only your life but also mine, I'm not. I do not agree to your proposal. See yourself out." The door snapped open on his command and Severus walked into the interiors of his home leaving a very devastated Hermione on his sofa, who for the first time in her life didn't have a direction to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My gratitude to all you wonderful people who've shown their love for this little piece. It means the world to me.


	6. Perseverance or Obstinance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are amazing for giving this story so much love. Thank you so much. It's been a while I've updated and my apologies for the delay. This story hasn't been beta'ed and I take responsibility for any or all the mistakes.

"Stop fiddling with that," Ginny tapped hard on Hermione's hand making the latter wince. "It looks perfect."

Hermione grimaced at the way the tiny strap dug into her shoulder already leaving a red welt. "I'm beginning to question my own suggestion of asking your help."

Ginny rolled her eyes and applied a cushioning charm on the straps of the black dress that stuck to Hermione's body like a second skin. "Better?"

"Not even close," Hermione grumbled. "I still can't understand what's wrong with the dress I picked. This seems far too pretentious."

"Oh, honey! That's not a dress." Ginny banished the dress Hermione extracted from her closet into her bedroom without even giving it a second look. "Trust me you won't be doing anyone any favors with that pathetic thing."

"I beg to differ," Hermione raised her chin defiantly. "In fact, that was the dress I wore to my last date and for your information, it was a very successful one."

"Yeah, when was that, darling. Or a better question who exactly was that said date," Ginny asked getting ready to tame Hermione's wild mane with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Hermione shot the smirking girl, a scathing glare making Ginny devolve into a fit of giggles. "Well it may have been ten years ago but you clearly know Ron and I had a great time."

"Exactly my point. You went on a 'date'," Ginny started emphasizing the word with air quotes, "with one of your best friends and ended up lecturing him how to behave properly in a muggle cinema. We all know how much you love being the bossy know-it-all and Ron who was used to it, didn't complain much. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, for one thing, it became clear after that we were better as friends. If not for that revelation, Ron wouldn't have pursued his dream of playing for Chudley Cannons or met the love of his life. So yeah there you have it, a successful date story," she continued glaring at Ginny until the youngest Weasley acknowledged her.

"Save those killer looks for your intended subject, Ms. Granger. They're useless on me." Ginny proceeded to braid Hermione's hair and twisting it into a knot that hung low accentuating her long neck. "Just so you know, I could be of more help if you let me know who exactly you're meeting today. It's extremely rare to see you working on emphasizing your feminine charms."

Hermione sighed reaching for her wand to place a few charms on her hair to keep it in place. She trusts Ginny with her life but the ever-pragmatic mind of hers cautioned her to not to take any chances. After a disastrous execution of her plan accompanied by a few more unsuccessful attempts, she needed an entirely different approach to broaching the topic with her sharp-tongued professor. She looked into Ginny's expectant eyes and smiled. "It's a long story. If it was something I could share, you wouldn't even need to ask."

Ginny assured Hermione with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. "I'll hold you to your word. But whoever it is I'm sure they're going to be very happy with your less than dignified approach." She looked at the clock and let out a squeal. "Will you look at the clock? I need to rush. The Quidditch match is going to start in less than an hour and I need to do a quick recap of the conditions before the players take positions. One would think it's an easy job being a correspondent to a game, but it's really so tedious."

"Thanks for your time, Gin," Hermione said guiding the witch to the door of her flat.

"Let me know how it goes and I'll be very happy to take all the credit for your very successful date," Ginny said giving a once over at Hermione and pecked her cheek with an appreciative glance.

Hermione bid goodbye to her friend as she vanished into thin air, leaning on her door frame wondering if her plan was incredibly genius or unbelievably stupid. She quickly stood straight worrying she might've ruined Ginny's efforts. Severus Snape was a very complicated man. Though circumstances told her he loathed her very presence in his life, she couldn't dismiss that flicker of hope that remained lit in her heart telling her not to give up. It was true her attempts to reach out for his help were magnificent failures but there was something, that she couldn't quite place her finger on, that has managed to scratch the shell that Severus Snape had built around him.

She just needed a different approach, perhaps she could add fuel to her childhood crush. She gave a look down at her dress and took a deep breath. She wouldn't let any of her insecurities scare her away from her cause. She promised to help and Hermione Granger never gives up on any of them. With determination and gathered confidence or what was left of it, she summoned her trusty beaded bag and apparated to Malfoy labs to put her plan into action.

* * *

Gulping down an entire kettle of the strongest of coffees wasn't exactly helping Severus as he strode through the brightly lit corridor of the Malfoy labs. He could hardly blame the brew for not refreshing his mood, given he was only able to fuse his eyelids for a few moments last night.

"Good morning, Professor Snape. What a wonderful d…" The girl behind the desk stopped in mid-sentence with widened eyes as a scathing glare was thrown in her direction as an answer to her chirpy greeting.

Severus tried his best to curb the retort that threatened to roll out of his tongue that would've probably reduced the girl in front of him into tears. He would rather save his strength for the woman who'd managed to turn his peaceful life into a jumbled mess. "If your overly pleasant greeting was to make me aware of Mr. Malfoy's presence, quit trying. I'm not interested to entertain any visits from anyone for the entire week."

"But Professor Snape, it's not…"

"I acknowledge your inability to understand a simple order. Now if you'll excuse me I have rather important things to attend," he turned around marching into his lab ignoring the rest of her sentence.

He let out a relieved sigh as soon as he reached his lab, the only place in the world that could afford him a bit of peace and tranquility. He marched to the desk at the end of the dark room where a simmering cauldron was perched that was emitting a light purple glow. An unknown sense of warmth spread across his chest as he gave the potion a gentle twirl with his wand. He was done with uncertainties and unpredictabilities. This is what he requires, a process with a reasoned predictability, where he could control the outcome instead of leaving it to the fates unknown. As soon as he reached to turn off the flame, a voice chimed in.

"I wouldn't be sure about it so soon, Professor. I took the liberty of checking it, as soon as I arrived. I recognized one of the ingredients as young Asphodel root which is quite a fickle thing. If I were you, I would wait a few more hours before turning it off. The extra heat stabilizes the fickleness of the root."

"Who gave you permission to enter my lab?" Severus' voice boomed within the confines of the dark room. Even if he tried to hide the surprise in his tone at her sudden appearance he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as soon as his eyes fell on her. "This is not …"

"I apologize, Professor Snape," Hermione drew closer to him with a gait that made Severus take a step back. "For the intrusion."

Severus drew in a sharp breath stepping away from her proximity. He turned back moving to a different table, flopping the lid back on the cauldron with a wave of his wand. "Refresh my memory, I beg you, Ms. Granger. Didn't I warn you not to approach me with ridiculous propositions ever? How dare you disregard my words and chose to come to my lab in such an absurd accouterment," he snapped.

Hermione adjusted the strap of her black dress that stopped her mid-thigh. "My bad," she gave out a dramatic sigh. "I seem to have forgotten my robes. Would you mind if I've borrowed yours?" She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper.

Severus tried his best to dismiss her amateurish seductive skills with a sneer, but it was more amusing than he cared to admit, to watch her fumble with her approach. As Hermione neared him with an expression what she thought was a seductive smile but Severus was sure it was similar to scrunching her face at an unpleasant smell, he suppressed his chuckle under the bite of his lip and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What in the name of Merlin are you trying to do?"

"Actually the Malfoys have offered a position for me with them. Seeing we both are going to be colleagues," she batted her eyelids at him, "I'm merely getting acquainted."

"That's beyond my question. What're you doing in my lab?" Severus asked emphasizing he's the only one that can use the lab. "If Malfoys were stupid enough to offer you a position, I'm sure they would've made it very clear that you or as a matter of fact anyone else is NOT allowed in this space."

"I may have offered," Hermione smiled, "that if we worked together, we would be more effective."

Severus had enough. He had been more accommodating than he'd ever been and the supposed brightest witch of her age seemed too doltish to interpret his motives. Severus banged his fist on the table making everything that perched on the table rattle at the force. "Are you so obtuse that you're unable to understand what I'm saying? I don't care for your reasons and I'm not interested in anything you've got to offer. And for Merlin's sake stop with this nonsense."

Hermione's eyes widened at his words, but she tried to maintain her confident posture. "I don't know what you mean. It's not nonsense," she tried to stand in an awkward and rigid way, trying to cross her knees, only to stumble. "I'm trying to back my offer with a visual proof." She said with a hand on her hip and arching her body towards his side. "Will you reconsider now?"

Severus towered over her immediately without giving her a moment to react. "A visual proof, then let me give you a visual and an auditory proof of my intentions." Hermione froze as her body seemed to be stuck in her awkward pose as the imposing man in front of her loomed over her and she knew the slight stiffness that started to bother her was the least of her concerns. "It was foolish of you to think that you can convince me with such scrimpy endeavors. What a shame, after all these years you've disappointed me. You've disproved my assumptions that you were a know-it-all. You've clearly proved you know nothing at all. If you were trying to charm me into a marriage, you should've stuck with your nonsense about helping others instead of adopting a less than dignified approach. At least, the former had a chance to convince me, however little that may be."

"Alright," Hermione yelled forcing herself out of the binding curse Severus had nonverbally placed on her. "I was foolish to think you could be persuaded in this manner. This was just my attempt to rectify my mistake that I may have committed during our conversation at your home. What I'm trying to say is I'm looking forward to our marriage and the time we're going to spend togeth..." Hermione was stopped mid-rant as Severus averted his face with a pained look. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she realized the expression of her professor's face and all her hopes have been curbed.

"STOP IT. Did you stoop so low to say you're looking forward to getting married to a grumpy old man who was a past death eater? Take your lies and manipulations somewhere else. I've had enough of your overtures. Don't ever come back to me Ms. Granger, I'm warning you, or I'll spend every next minute to making your life miserable."

Even though the words were spoken in a mere whisper, Hermione didn't need to guess the impact of them. She knew that road had been closed forever and no matter how hard she tried nothing's going to deter him. With a dejected sigh, she waved her wand over her, dissolving the form-fitting dress into robes and walked out of the lab halting the tears that were about to trail down.

* * *

"You know, that chicken's dead. It's not going anywhere. You might want to take it easy." Harry skeptically eyed his friend as she continued her assault on her food.

Hermione sighed dropping her knife and fork by her plate. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's very delicious but I'm just not hungry," she said with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry. I think I might've something else. Well, you're not exactly the first person to pick on my cooking," Harry moved to take her plate only to be interrupted by his friend.

Hermione shook her head with a smile and patted the chair beside her. "I think you're just coddling the ferret. You can't offer alternative food options every time he criticizes, which I'm sure is way too many times."

Harry took the seat she offered and reached for the tray of treacle tarts. He winked at Hermione and brought one sweet to his lips, "you know, it's not alternative food options I offer to shut him up."

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him with a scandalous look on her face. "I know you both are head over heels in love, but I don't need visual descriptors of your activities."

"You should've looked at your face. You're lucky Draco's not here. You'll not be hearing the end of this."

Hermione felt a pang in her chest looking at the smile on his face. She reached for a glass of water and gulped down the entire contents, trying to gain back her confidence that seemed to have eluded her since that morning. She didn't seem to have a single idea how to make that smile on her friend's face, permanent and it's hurting her. "Speaking of ferrets, where is the git tonight? The lack of judgmental remarks as soon as I stepped into the house told me that he might not be home."

Harry leaned forward dropping a half-eaten sweet into the tray. "Two days back he got a floo call from his father."

Hermione didn't need Harry to finish. She knew how fragile the whole situation was. Hermione could recollect from her last conversation with Narcissa when the elder lady confessed she wouldn't be able to hide her fate from her husband and her son any longer.

"Usually he never stays for the night in the Manor. This is the first time we haven't had any communication for a prolonged time. I know it's only two days, but give Draco's meticulousness about these little things, I'm just a bit concerned." Harry looked at her with scrunched brows. "I tried Floo calling in the early hours before heading to work, but there wasn't an answer, which is very odd given there are too many house elves in that bloody mansion."

"Why don't you go to the Manor and ask him yourself?" Hermione asked already wagering what his answer would be.

Harry shrugged and moved to clear the table. "I don't want to intrude on their private moments."

"Are you sure?" Hermione joined Harry as he started to clean the dishes by hand. "Something tells me he won't consider your presence intrusion. In fact, you may be the one he needs at this time."

"You don't know him, Hermione."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Who do you think was behind your infamous introduction?" Hermione smirked taking the plate he just scrubbed into her hands. "Just leave this to me and you head to the Malfoy Manor. I'll take care of your home and its possessions until you come back. Don't worry, you're leaving Grimmauld place in safe hands."

"Trusting you isn't the problem and you know it," Harry sighed. "That prat's not exactly a person who would appreciate my gesture of concern."

"Well, this is important to you. I could care less about that said prat. If this gesture annoys him, that's even better," Hermione tried her best to ease the tension in Harry's stance. The last thing he wanted now was coddling. "In fact, I can think of a few peccadilloes that would rile up your Slytherin."

Harry stopped mid-chuckle and his eyes lit up as the Fireplace roared. He quickly schooled his expression and smirked as Draco stepped out of it. "Took you long enough to remember where you live, huh?"

Hermione followed Harry's eyes only to find Draco staring blankly at the wall in front of him. She immediately recognized there was something terribly wrong, as Draco's bloodshot eyes retained a glazed-over look and the stench of Firewhiskey pervaded the room.

Harry bunched his eyebrows and threw a glare at the blond. "Thank you for keeping me posted, you prick."

"Harry," Hermione warned taking a cautious step towards Draco.

To her bewilderment, her voice caught Draco's attention and he stepped towards her with a menacing look. Pushing Harry out of the way Draco towered over Hermione and lifted an accusing finger at her. "You knew!"

Hermione stood her ground, but slowly nodded her head as her gaze traveled downward. "I'm sorry."

"Draco!" Harry's voice boomed in his home as he harshly pulled back Draco. "That's Hermione, you, idiot!"

Draco remained still at Harry's ministrations, but Hermione gently shook her head gesturing her friend to calm down. "It's okay, Harry. You need to talk to him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not my place," Hermione said trying to contain the tears that stung her eyes looking at her childhood bully who was on the verge of breaking down.

"She's my mother," Draco's voice became louder as he grabbed Hermione by her arms. "I should know."

"What the bloody hell's happening?" Harry added, his frustration clear in his voice.

"That's enough." A silky smooth voice that immediately demanded attention wafted over to them and three sets of eyes moved to the fireplace.

Draco threw a glare full of venom at Severus Snape and staggered to the steps, disappearing up the stairs. Hermione gave a reassuring pat on Harry's shoulder and guided him after Draco. "Go. He needs you. I'll explain everything to you later." Harry gave a conflicted look at his Professor and his best friend and reluctantly followed Draco.

Hermione's thoughts remained on the silence that was left in wake of Draco's outburst and Harry's uncertainty, almost forgetting the looming presence of the person who crushed all her efforts. Stealing a few glances at Severus she scampered to the fireplace, reaching for the floo powder until the same silky voice halted her actions.

"Ms. Granger, we need to talk."


	7. Battle lines are drawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for all the love you've given so far to this story. My apologies for this delay and I hope the chapter is worth the wait. I want to remind you that this story or this chapter is not beta'ed and the responsibility for all the mistakes is mine alone.

"It would be ideal if you removed all those layers of clothing you've covered yourself with," he paused with an unexplained hitch in his voice, "for this process to be successful." Severus suggested in a stoic voice as Hermione gawked at him. "Once the outer layers have been removed, do ease the buttons of your blouse and uncover your midriff area."

Hermione continued to look at his back with the same dumbfounded look, as he methodically transferred the simmering potion into small vials. She was having a very hard time trying to decipher the actions of the mysterious man in front of her. First, he thwarts her proposal ruthlessly for an endless number of times and then suddenly invites her to his home asking her to undress. "I don't understand. Why exactly are you asking me to disrobe?"

Severus continued with his task ignoring Hermione's question. She waited expectantly but there was no response from him. She was already berating herself for foolishly following him to his home after his harsh dismissal that very morning. She blamed the flicker of hope that was still fluttering in her heart, but now she had enough. She threw her hands into the air and stormed out towards the door only to come to a stop as the door shut in her face. "We're not done talking."

Hermione scowled at Severus over her shoulder. "Talking constitutes two parts, professor. You didn't answer my question so I see no point in your argument."

Severus sighed, his shoulders visibly slumping. "I'm …" Clearing his throat he started again. "I'm trying to understand the nature of the ailment that's running through your body." Hermione's lips parted and the question hesitated to pass the barrier of her lips. "I've gone through the notes you've left behind in my home and I could notice some similarities with something I've worked with."

Hermione blinked her eyes, trying to pull herself out of what seemed to be a very surreal situation. Is that an apology that tried to slip out of his lips? Her feet refused to move from her position while Severus fidgeted with an unexplainable discomfort.

"You read my notes?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've always been very thorough with your work, Ms. Granger. While it may be excruciatingly detailed, it is also meticulously documented, which makes it an easy read." He lifted his eyes to hers and pointed to the flat surface of the empty table. "Your research was extensive, however, it was limited to the academic knowledge obtained through books." Ignoring Hermione's tiny growling noise, he continued in a condescending tone. "It was lacking the nuance which can be acquired only with years of experience. Now if you're done staring at me, I'd like to begin. As you already know, we're running short of time."

Although she didn't care for his condescending tone, she couldn't dismiss the facts he brought forward, not to mention the almost apology that greeted her from behind the stoic front he's trying to put up. She folded her hands and took a step towards him. "Did you find an alternative solution? If you did, why did you dismiss me so harshly in the morning? And what made you reconsider my offer? What happened at the Malfoy Manor?"

"So many questions from a such a tiny person." Severus bit the inside of his cheek at her relentless interrogation. "I was under the assumption that you were willing to help your dear friends at any cost." Hermione didn't miss the way he stressed on the word 'friends'. "Did that change in the last few hours?" As Hermione's eyes narrowed at his words, Severus shook her head. "Clearly, it was just an utter waste of my precious time. Instead of pestering me, you could try and use your famed intelligence."

"Nothing would ever change my commitment to my friends," Hermione grunted and walked towards the table, her heavy footfalls echoing in his home. She tugged at her robes and threw them on the sofa and proceeded to lie on the table that her professor had cleared up. "My determination is unwavering. I was able to manage to convince you, which in itself was not an easy feat."

Severus observed her actions with a nonchalant expression and muttered to himself, "presumptuous celebrations." He reached for the vial on the table and looked at her, as she lay there with her closed clamped shut. Looking at her blouse still intact, he cleared his throat.

She popped her eyes open and spat. "What?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed to her stomach. "Oh," Hermione bunched her eyebrows and proceeded to pry open the buttons that kept her blouse together. As a wave of cool air hit her stomach, she realized her professor was busy again with is vials, his gaze averted. "I'm ready," she said calling for his attention, but immediately closed her eyes shut, wondering about the odd position she found herself in.

As she lied there waiting for the inevitable to happen, a cool trail of liquid started to draw on her abdomen and she clenched her fists to stop the goosebumps that started to rise in its wake. Her breath hitched when the liquid started to inch closer towards her ribcage looking for a particular destination. She sighed inwardly as the trail started to drag across the faded purple scar that ran across her sternum.

An unmistakable grunt sounded from her professor and Hermione suddenly realized that her professor was now witnessing one of her vulnerable moments and she struggled to keep her hands closed. She waited for him to make another comment about her keeping still, but nothing mocked her in that silky smooth voice of his. Unable to escape from her insecurities she snuck a peek.

Adding another element to her already prevailing state of confusion, her eyes met no one. She was greeted by his wand hovering in the air over her abdomen, performing an intricate weave of spells. She tried to lift her upper body to catch a glimpse of him only to a stern voice block her attempts. "Try and control that never-ending inquisitive brain of yours Ms. Granger. You're interrupting the procedure." She laid back on the table with a frown as she caught him at his table with his eyes fixed on the parchment where a quill automatically scribbled on the parchment. "We're almost done. You might be enjoying the process enough to do it again but I'd rather finish it in the first attempt."

"As you wish, professor. Wouldn't want to spoil your fun," she mumbled as she resumed her previous state.

"Careful there, Ms. Granger. There will be strong repercussions to your cheek."

"I can't wait." She took care that her answer went unheard by his sharp ears. As she closed her eyes this time, her shoulders weren't stiff nor were her fists clenched. There was an unexplained ease spreading through her heart at his gentlemanly gesture. Given their recent encounters she never thought he would care for her modesty or her vulnerabilities, but the enigmatic man in the room was indeed full of surprises.

The next few minutes went fairly fast as her overindulgent mind engaged with the probabilities of her possible future. She's not one to doubt the intelligence of the man currently examining her, but the extensive research she'd done told her she had no other option. Her body wasn't strong enough to carry a baby to term and his help was the only thing that could aid her. However, that wasn't the question that troubled her. Why the man who'd vehemently denied her proposal, suddenly acting on it?

"Didn't I advise you to rest your brain and let me do my job?" This time his voice sounded near and she realized the faint touch of the cool liquid was gone from her body. She reached down to tug her blouse close and awkwardly got down from the table.

"You did," she muttered, "but I didn't tell I'd follow through."

"Keep your brash Gryffindor traits under control, Ms. Granger." Severus paused in his step lifting his eyes from the parchment and pinning her with his gaze. "They won't be appreciated here."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his back and tried her best to curb the urge to fire another snarky retort. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to peek at the fluttering parchment in his hand. There was a mess of scribbles in his fine calligraphy, but one thing she was sure that they weren't much different from hers. She had seen them so many times before and those calculations were etched into her memory. She hoped his professor could find something that was overlooked by her eye but that clearly didn't happen.

Noticing her over his shoulder, he spoke to her in an uncharacteristically restrained voice. "Why don't you help yourself to a cup of tea, Ms. Granger. There is a lot we need to discuss before we make a decision. And stay away from my liquor cabinet, I need you to be as lucid as you can manage."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly at him and started towards the tea table in his living room, but suddenly came to a halt. She knew he found nothing new in his findings but he was still entertaining the idea of having a discussion with her. There was something missing in her calculations and she wanted to know about it immediately. She whirled around and stood with a hand on her hip.

"You seem to have a problem with your hearing or is it, vision?"

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me everything."

Severus looked at her over his shoulder and Hermione was surprised to hear an unmistakable sigh as he looked at her. "Sometimes your too stubborn for your own good, Ms. Granger." Hermione followed him looking quizzically at his back. "I thought the liquor cabinet was out of limits," she singsonged as Severus pulled out a large flask of amber colored liquid.

"Yes, for you." He poured himself a large peg and gulped it down his throat, without sparing her a glance.

Looking at the way his fingers were clutching the empty glass tumbler, Hermione knew that she needed to give a little nudge to the struggling man. "Didn't give you the liquid courage you're looking for?"

Hermione couldn't help but take a step back as the intimidating man took a step towards her. "It's time you remember that every time you're throwing snarks at me, I'm letting you." She dropped into an armchair as the back of her knees hit an obstacle. "You will drink that tea and spend the next few moments with your lips completely shut."

"You can't force…"

"You seem to forget I'm completely capable to shut them up for you. Do you need another reminder?"

Hermione gritted her teeth looking at Severus who summoned a steaming pot of tea and poured a cup for her. She wanted to raise her chin into the air and defiantly express the gesture of standing her ground, but she knew she wouldn't get any answers if they both continued their childish tirade. At least one of them had to be the bigger person enough to suppress their ego and talk about the elephant in the room.

As soon as the hot tea touched her lips, Severus summoned a bundle of parchments from the table and settled down in the opposite seat. "I don't prefer to dawdle so let's just get straight to the point. Your scans tell me nothing more than what you told me. Your body is not strong enough to carry a child to the term." Hermione nodded her head curtly, ignoring that stabbing pain through her gut even though it had been many years she'd been aware of her problem. "And given current circumstances, there isn't much time left, if you wished to carry out your heart's desire."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrow trying to understand the direction of their conversation, or was it a lecture since she wasn't allowed to talk? Was he saying that he's thinking about her proposal?

He continued with a stoic expression. "But the reason is not the trauma that's associated with the Cruciatus curse as you mentioned. Though I couldn't dismiss the damage the Cruciatus had done, the root cause is something else entirely." Hermione's eyes narrowed at words, but she maintained her word and kept her silence. His wand then extracted a parchment from the bundle which looked like a muggle X-ray, but instead of images of bones, the parchment hosted an intricately constructed web of illuminated lines.

"Is that an atlas of Magic? I thought those things were only a theory."

"So much for your promise, Ms. Granger. If a small parchment could deter you from your word, I wonder how're you going to stay true to your promise."

"But it's not a small parchment, is it Professor? It's a visual representation of one's magic. Very few have been able to master such a feat." Hermione didn't realize when she ended beside her professor, running her fingers reverently on the parchment. "Is this mine?"

"I acknowledge your appreciation, Ms. Granger and I'd like to get back to our original discussion," he said with a slight shake of his head. Seeing the irritated expression in his eyes, she understood Severus Snape wasn't one who would react positively to any flattering comments. Seeing her nod her answer, Severus scooted to a side letting Hermione settle beside him. "And to answer your question, yes it's yours." He pointed his wand to the dull patch of space in the middle of a webbed construct and spoke. "There is a lingering curse that obstructing your magic. The damage caused by the Cruciatus curse would've been counteracted if this curse hadn't affected you."

Hermione bit her lip, as she took in the entire picture. "That was…"

"Dolohov's curse, I know."

"So, the curse can be cured?" Hermione couldn't control the hitch in her voice. She prided herself on being the most logical person and the revelation definitely hit her hard. She averted her gaze from him to hide her trouble, but there was no change in his demeanor. There were no berating comments or snide remarks from the same professor who'd never hesitated to dock a point from her.

"Yes, but it takes time."

"So, if I want to get pregnant in the next few months, I'll still be facing the same problem."

"Few months? It's more like a few days."

Hermione suddenly felt a rock drop into her stomach. "What happened at the Malfoy Manor? How's Narcissa?"

Hermione expected Severus to scold her for asking again but to her surprise, he sighed with dejection. "We're not here to discuss Malfoys or their circumstances."

Regardless of his dismissal, her thoughts ran towards her best friend and his partner. She involuntarily lifted her finger to wipe off a tear from the corner of her eye. "Draco looked utterly crushed. If I'm feeling this way for him, I can imagine how Harry must be feeling."

Severus shot up from his spot and donned back his stoic look. "Enough. I'm not going to console you like one of your friends. I thought you were a logical person, so stop with all this," he pointed to her tears, "and get to work."

It was difficult for her to immediately switch back to her logical processing mode, but she knew what he said was true. "Of course. Since you've clearly dismissed all my approaches, I'd like to hear what's going on your mind. What do you propose?"

"You still require my magic to endure this process, however, we don't need to bind ourselves in the bond of a traditional marriage."

"The life debt is too strong, Professor. If I claim it, I'll completely drain your magic." Hermione followed his steps as he strolled back to his table. "I won't let that happen. Traditional marriage is the only way that can save both of us. It's the only thing that'll help us maintain this fine balance of our magicks. You're the one who'd accomplished the much difficult task of building an atlas of magic. I'll die of guilt and shame if I took away the gift of magic from you."

Severus regarded her with a skeptic glance as minutes trickled by, in the silence that was left in the wake of her passionate rant. "I haven't finished yet, Ms. Granger. Although I very much want to rid myself of the life debt you claim over me, I rather not do it at the cost of my magic."

"See," Hermione raised her chin in a triumphant smile. "I've been correct all along. We've to get married."

"No. What we need is a way to take care of that curse, so that nothing obstructs the continuous flow of magic."

"And how do you think we can do that?" Hermione tried her best to contain the restlessness in her voice, but his dismissive attitude was grating on her nerves. Why is he so particular about a nominal bond that would not only help a dying woman get her last wish but would also rid him of a life debt? She thought deciphering Dumbledore's clues was the most difficult thing she would ever do in her life, but that seemed nothing compared to understanding the incomprehensible man in front of her.

"There is a spell, quite simple one, that lets you channel my magic into your body with the help of a life debt." Hermione waited for him to continue, trying to understand what he was suggesting. "I've done modifications to the spell that it would happen only for a few moments so that it won't completely drain my source."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I would be needing your help for nine months. I seriously doubt a few moments would help me survive the whole ordeal," Hermione cringed hearing herself and how blunt that sounded.

But when her professor surprised her with an unexpected backhanded praise, she couldn't help but blush. "For once, your logical sense and know-it-all attitude make working with you easier. Yes, you would be needing my help for the whole period. Therefore this spell needs to be performed every day. So from the day you start your gestation period and until the day you give birth to the child, we will be meeting every day, hold hands for a few moments, letting the spell do its job and go on with our lives. We would be nothing more than two colleagues working together to accomplish a task."

Hermione didn't know when she fell into the sofa, as the words whirled around in her brain. "Will this work?"

"Are you doubting my abilities, Ms. Granger?"

"I ... I um.."

"A very good answer indeed." He held out a parchment to her and pushed a quill and an inkpot near her. "If you agree to this arrangement, we need to sign a contract to keep ourselves rooted to the cause. If you like to take a day or two..."

Hermione immediately reached for the quill cutting him off mid-sentence. Meeting his skeptic gaze she gave him a determined nod and put her signature at the end of the parchment under his elegant letters. She passed the signed parchment to him with one hand and extended her other one. "It is an honor to work with you, Professor. I'm looking forward to it."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her hand. "Our partnership doesn't begin now, Ms. Granger. There is no need for that. And now we're done talking, you can see yourself out." He turned away opening the door with a wave of his hand. But Hermione didn't miss the hint of a smile on his lips and she walked to the door with a smile of her own.


	8. Tinkering with the ingredients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This update comes very late and I sincerely apologize for this unexpected delay. Real life had been crazy for the past few months and it took me a while to balance things out. I'm very grateful for all the love you're giving to this little attempt and I'll try my best to stick to a schedule with the future updates. A quick reminder that this story is unbeta'ed and all the mistakes are mine alone.

Hermione's eyes moved from the long fingers curled around her own to the black eyes gazing at her dispassionately. She inadvertently reached to caress his gaunt cheek with her free hand, only to take it back as a hint of hesitation hit her mind. But to her surprise, the expression in those dark eyes changed and he reached for her retreating hand and placed it back on his cheek.

"Professor," Hermione's lip trembled at the tender gesture.

"Call me Severus, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes shot open as those words resounded in her subconscious and she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the unlikeliness of that happening. Even if it was only a dream, it seemed highly improbable. It took a minute for her giggles to subside and she fell back into her pillows wondering what could happen to either of them in the coming months. The purple hues tinting the sky told her the dawn was approaching and stepped out of her bed to start her day.

Her plans for having a great day came to a halt as soon as she stepped out of her door.

"Draco?" Her eyes widened looking at the rumpled man on the steps leading into her home. "What're you doing here? Why didn't you come inside?"

"Granger. You need to work on your hostess' skills. You don't bombard a guest with questions on the doorstep. You need to wait until the said person is inside your home." Though a snarky comment left his lips, Hermione noticed the lack of mirth in his eyes. At least he wasn't yelling at her this time, so that was an improvement.

She ran a scrutinizing gaze over him and sighed. Being used to seeing him in an impeccable attire all the time, it didn't take long for her to conclude that he'd sitting been there for quite some time. "Does Harry know you're here?" When there was no reply she asked with a hand on her hip. "Do you even where you are until you saw me?" Shaking her head, she pulled him into the house, tutting when she got a strong whiff of alcohol from his clothes. "Oh Draco, come on. We need to get some coffee in you."

As they sat at the dining table in opposite chairs, Hermione saw Draco down cup after cup without a word. "Should I brew another pot of coffee?" She asked hoping that would help the man plunge into a conversation mode. "Or shall I send a word to Harry?"

"You should get one of those self-filling kettles, Granger," Draco began narrowing his eyes at the empty pot. "How can you expect me to have a conversation with you if you have to move for every few minutes to brew another pot?"

"I think I can manage," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Now, start."

"If you're expecting me to apologize for the other day, I got to tell you, I'm not here for that," Draco said his gaze still fixed on the cup.

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy. Skip the pleasantries and jump to the awkward part. We all know you're not very good at making small talk."

Draco's eyes finally met hers and he let out a restless sigh, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I know what my mother asked you."

Hermione didn't realize the Malfoys have already discussed it. Though she didn't want to admit openly, she was a bit relieved to know that she didn't have to disclose the plans to her best friend or his boyfriend. Somehow talking to her best friend and his partner about making a baby didn't seem like a conversation she could have easily over the dinner. Pulling herself out of her musings, she concentrated her thoughts on the distressed man in front of her. According to her understanding, the prospect of an heir was very important to the Malfoys, then why was Draco upset about it? Suddenly, a doubt nagged at her mind and without thinking much about it, she burst out. "Are you worried a part of your child will be muggle-born? Is that the problem you have with this arrangement?" The unexplained hesitation in his eyes morphed into anger and she realized immediately that she made a mistake.

"Yes, Granger. I have an enormous problem with that arrangement," started Draco in a condescending tone. "That part that'll make the child easily accepted into the society, that part that requires no redeeming at all and last but not the least, that part that might make the child the brightest of their generation."

"Alright," Hermione said raising her hands into the air. "I didn't mean to pluck a nerve. I've been on the other side of that argument many a time, Draco. It's hard for me to forget that. Anyway, there's clearly something bothering you. Since you picked me over your boyfriend and godfather, I guess you're looking for some out of the world advice."

"Don't flatter yourself." Draco snorted, his snarky attitude slowly resurfacing which exactly was her intention. "I'm here to detail you about the company policy since you're going to start working at Malfoy labs, soon."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "I helped you forge that document so I don't think I need any detailing on that." Draco Malfoy averted his gaze clearly avoiding to look at her. "Draco, you can tell me whatever is bothering you."

"I don't want the baby to carry my heredity."

The words were barely audible and it took a moment for Hermione to understand what he was saying. "I don't understand. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Granger, don't insult my intelligence," Draco snarled. "I don't want to burden the child with Malfoy legacy."

"But Draco, it's your mother's um… wish." She thought it was wise to omit to say 'last'. "Honestly, it's a very valid wish. I don't see any problem with this."

"I thought Potter was the only one with a bleeding heart, jumping to the rescue of everyone around him. You're supposed to be the logical one here, Granger. How can you not see the consequences of her request? How can you be so shortsighted?"

For a moment she thought Draco had discovered her physical condition but Severus was the only other person who knew about this and it would be rather absurd to think he would've disclosed such a fact to the youngest Malfoy. So, that can't be it. Hindering her thought process, Draco's words reached her again.

"My mother's dying because of our association with the Dark Lord. We don't know what kind of madness he had injected into the Malfoys. I don't want to pass it to a child. I don't want to bring an innocent life into this tainted legacy."

As soon as Hermione heard the term used by Voldemort to make all his followers puppets to his command, she knew Draco was very nervous. It took a great deal of time and effort for Draco to embrace the courage to say his name and her best friend told her it definitely wasn't an easy thing to witness. Harry who was responsible for that transition was over the moon when Draco called him Voldemort and she wouldn't let Harry's efforts go waste. It's true his mother's news hit Draco hard and it was easy for him to go and hide behind that mask but it was imperative to drag him out of that shell so she can work on the problem at hand. "Dark Lord?"

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and looked at her. "Did I say, dark lord? What I meant was that snake bastard."

"Right." Hermione reached for her coffee and continued after taking a long sip. "You're thinking too much about it. Professor Snape was the one who's been taking care of Narcissa. If her illness was something to do with Voldemort, Snape would've found out by now."

"My mother's condition didn't surface until it was too late," Draco continued with vehemence. "We can't take a risk with a new life."

She should've guessed Draco would react in such a manner. It's a mistake to dismiss his fears without a reason. "I understand, Draco. If you're worried about it, we can have you tested."

"I don't think that's the solution." Draco shook his head immediately. "We can't take any kind of risk."

"That's your mother's wish, Draco. How do you think she's going to react? Do you think it's wise to cause her agony at this stage that too over something which is unproven? What do you want me to tell her, Draco?" Hermione asked in an exasperated voice seeing Draco was not ready to listen to any of her solutions.

"I don't want you to tell her anything."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "I'm not sure where you're going with this. So you want me to lie to her and pretend to be pregnant?"

"Don't be stupid, Granger. It doesn't you. I'm talking about alternate options." He looked at her and took a deep breath before spilling out. "What if the child bears Potter's heredity?"

"Harry?"

"Do you see any other Potter in my life? I'm of course talking about Harry Potter."

Hermione sat there completely taken aback at the sudden turn of events. She crooked an eyebrow at the man who seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. "I'm asking you this with the best of intentions. Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"For a minute I thought I was in the presence of Weasley when you started asking senseless questions. What exactly didn't you follow, Granger? I think my reasons are perfectly valid."

"Don't you want your own child?" Hermione asked incredulously still trying to get her mind around Draco's theories. "I thought begetting an heir was of the utmost importance for Malfoys."

"What makes you think I won't consider this child as my own. They will have the benefits of being a Malfoy heir without their drawbacks. Most of all, they'll have the genetics of Potter that alone ensures them a bright future. Don't look at me like that," he said when he caught Hermione staring at him with a dropped jaw. "It's hardly a secret how Potter's annoyingly good at everything.

Hermione blinked her eyes trying to understand the depth of proposal Draco was suggesting. It seems he'd put a lot of thought into it.

"Potter always wanted a family more than anything. Although I'm not there, I know how he behaves around those Weasley brats." Draco's feet moved towards Hermione's kitchen as he reached for some biscuits from one of the tins. "We talked about adopting a child some time back. But we wanted to wait until my mother's back in good health. So, that clearly not an option now" He took a hearty bite of the biscuit and gave a dejected sigh. "If we're going to have one child, I'd rather want Harry to be the father." Catching Hermione's gaze his expression immediately perked up. "Granted, they won't be having my dashing good looks and I'll have to deal with the monstrosity of hair that could be a result yours and Potter's genes, but I think I can live with that."

Hermione looked at the conflicted man and let out a wry chuckle. "Do you think Harry will agree to this?"

"You don't need to worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Hermione sighed and slumped down into the chair. It seemed the entire scenario changed and remained unchanged at the same time. She looked at the Malfoy heir who seemed a lot different than how he was only a few moments ago. There was only one variable that changed in the whole equation, but it appeared massive. As she met Draco's gaze, she didn't exactly know how to gauge the next few months with this change, but she smiled knowing her best friend was in good hands.


	9. All it needs is a simple touch

"One more package, Ms. Granger," Severus Snape glowered at the witch who'd become his annoying neighbor lately, as he levitated another misdelivered owl order to her lab. "I'll personally throw them into the fireplace."

Hermione looked from the corner of the room where she was standing over a cauldron and gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, professor. I think the owls still think there is only one laboratory on the premises."

Severus narrowed his dark eyes as she didn't make any move out of her current position. He was a moment away from dropping her entire mail order to the ground, then his eyes caught her hand motion.

"Just a few more counter-clockwise stirs and I'd be done," Hermione said her eyes moving to the sunshine yellow potion in the cauldron. "I've been working on a charm that would direct my wand without me actually doing it, but something still seems to be amiss."

He blamed it on the bloody fumes coming from the elixir of euphoria potion she was brewing, for his generous action as he reluctantly moved towards the side table and let the hovering boxes down. Although he didn't mean to look, he wasn't able to miss the set of vials sitting at the far end of the table. Curious that he couldn't recognize some of them, he scooted a little bit closer to eye the tiny writing on one of the closest.

"A fertility potion. It's not something you might be aware of, but it's definitely proven to be very helpful."

Severus' response was a mere raise of an eyebrow when he heard her voice just over his shoulder. It's been only two weeks since he became neighbors with the Gryffindor chit in the dungeons of the Malfoy labs, he'd already gotten familiar with her patterns. Appearing into places where she wasn't expected, offering unnecessary information about everything the eye could see, sticking her nose into everything around her, were some of her annoying habits that were starting to grate on his nerves.

"How foolish of you to think that I wouldn't be aware of them? Not a good quality to nurture, Ms. Granger. You should learn to respect your fellow masters," he said with a smirk when he noticed her stifling a retort by digging her teeth into her lip. He let the tiny victory over the chit wash over him as his attention moved to the rest of the vials. Since all of them were placed together, he concluded they were all used for the same purpose. His eyes narrowed on the one standing separately and picked it up with his fingers. "Since we're on the topic of educating me about unknown potions, what could this might be, Ms. Granger?" When there wasn't an answer he inadvertently turned towards her. Noticing a mischievous spark in her eyes, he narrowed his eyes, "It seems the fumes from the potion have tampered with the framework of your brain driving you into a state of delirium."

"I can resist a few fumes of that potion, just fine, Professor. What's driving me crazy is, you didn't recognize that particular potion." Hermione raised an eyebrow of her own as she emphasized the word potion. "Doesn't it look even a teensy bit familiar? Let me give you a hint; it's a very important ingredient in the special task that's forcing you to help me."

She definitely got that part right, Severus thought already regretting his little curiosity about the set of unknown potions. She's already rubbing her nosy qualities all over the place, including him. "I don't have time for your childish games, Ms. Granger." He placed the vial back on the table, his eyes noticing the ripples his action had created in the white grayish liquid in the vial. Suddenly, things started to fall into their place and he gritted his teeth to hide his annoyance at being caught in a sticky situation. He hissed sharply realizing that he was holding the essence of another man with his very own fingers and resisted his urge to clench his fists.

The little chit was too smart for her own good. "So, you found out what it was," her laughter echoed through the cramped place. "As I said, a very essential part of the baby making process."

Shooting a sharp glare at her audacity, Severus started towards the exit only to suddenly stop at the door. "I expected better from a person who's called the brightest witch of her age, but clearly, I'm mistaken."

"I don't understand," Hermione asked with a furrowed brow, the traces of laughter completely vanishing from her face. "If you're talking about the owl deliveries, I assure you, I've already talked to the concerned people." He could see her confusion was morphing into anger as her brown eyes flashed with indignation.

Severus continued to glare at her, her answer clearly aggravating him more. "I can't believe I'm spoon feeding you. I'm talking about your little experiment young lady. I can see that you're attempting it soon and you didn't bother to inform me about your plans."

Hermione's shoulders slumped in relief. "For a minute, you had me worried there. I thought I have done something that disturbs the peaceful order you've established around here," she said walking towards the intimidating man with a smile. "It's only the initial part of the conception that's going to happen today, Professor. I'll be at the peak of my ovulation cycle in the next few hours," she continued completely ignorant to the disgusted expression crept on Severus' face. He didn't sign up to learn about the feminine anatomy and its various functions when he said he would share his magic. "So, I was just getting ready. I figured since it's only the beginning, my resident magic would suffice. So, that's the reason I didn't trouble you."

Severus turned towards her folded his hands. "Again, I can't believe that I'm spoon feeding you this. I thought this was important to you, given you're risking your life to give birth to a new life. Given your unusual circumstances, it's utmost important that you should take any or all kinds of precautions to keep your body strong. Isn't it true that the initial moments are considered pivotal? As far as I remember, witches are encouraged to take up supplement potions to strengthen their bodies well before the process of conception. So tell me, Ms. Granger, when should we start strengthening your magic that it fights the curse that's bothering you."

"Very soon," Hermione whispered the words realizing the depth of Severus' thinking.

"Not soon. It should begin now. So, my office."

Hermione watched as the man walked out of the door while she remained rooted to her spot wondering how she missed such an important aspect of her approach. A bout of guilt hit her understanding of the ramifications of her overlook. She wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if she failed her promise because of this mistake. She proceeded towards the door Severus disappeared into after giving a quick glance towards her potion and sealing it with the lid with her wand. While her heart remained filled with gratitude for the man who stopped her from committing a blunder, she couldn't help but wonder how their post-transfer lives would be.

* * *

"What is this?" Hermione asked after giving a quick look at the paper presented to her, as Severus sat opposite to her in a chair with their knees almost touching.

"Forgive my ignorance, I thought you could read," Severus said rolling up the sleeves.

"I can read, alright," Hermione said with a huff taking the paper into her hands. "But it says I should be doing the spell."

"You're the one claiming the debt, Ms. Granger." He placed his hand on the armrest and gestured her to do the same.

Hermione flushed at his claim and bit her lip. "Thank you for everything. I didn't mean to place you in this situation nor take advantage of the life-debt."

"You may be the most overachieving, nosy, and reckless girl I've ever known. I can think of many adjectives to describe your annoying self, but selfish is not amongst them. So keep your thanks to yourself. Now if you're done gaping at me, shall we start? I've work to get back to and I'm sure you've many other things to take care of."

Hermione smiled passing the parchment back to him, as she got ready to perform the complicated spell.

"As I mentioned in the parchment, the spell should be non-verbal to be effective. So, if you need a minute..."

"I think I got it." She said lifting her wand while curling her fingers around his.

Ignoring the shivers that started from his touch, she closed her eyes imagining the connection that went beyond the joining of their hands while reciting the length of the spell in her mind.

She had expected an immediate surge of magic into her body that could knock her out of the chair, but nothing of that sort happened. She popped an eye open to take a look at Severus only to find him clutching his eyes hard.

"Don't," Severus gritted through his teeth when Hermione's grip started to loosen. "Not yet." Hermione kept her grip, although her worries began to rise as she realized she was slowly sucking away his magic. "A few more seconds." Severus took control of their hands, almost bruising her fingers, pushing Hermione into a state of panic.

"Professor, you're fingers are turning pale," she whispered inadvertently pulling their joined hands towards her to keep them safe. Her wand dropped to the floor and she caged their hands between her other hand and her chest, without realizing that he opened his eyes.

"You can let go of my hand, Ms. Granger. If you hold onto it any longer, you would squeeze out all of my magic."

Hermione's eyes widened and she let go of his hand raising her hands into the air. "Is it done?"

Severus didn't meet her eye nor massaged his fingers but nodded his affirmation.

"Professor, are you in pain?" She asked in confusion remembering how pale his whole hand turned.

"Yes, I'm currently being tortured by your questions."

"I was talking about the spell. Did it cause you pain? Because I didn't feel anything, but your hand was ..." She trailed off noticing there were three silver colored indents on her own wrist matching to the identical ones on his. "Professor, these silver indents, are they supposed to happen?"

"Yes," his answer was unsurprisingly curt.

Hermione looked at him, her brain prodding her to find answers for the marks now adorning her wrist. But she knew she wouldn't get any of them, now. "So, tomorrow same time, then?" Seeing him nod his answer, she gathered her wand and slipped out of his office with so many unanswered questions littering her mind.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, her eyes fixed on her side table that was housing a lone vial that'll entirely change her life if her plans were successful tonight. Her gaze turned towards the indents on her wrist, where Severus' fingers laid their marks.

She extracted a small syringe from the table's draw and loaded it with the essence in the vial. She knew what it was when Draco appeared yesterday morning with an incomprehensible expression in his eyes. She didn't ask any questions nor did he give her any answers. But he told her what she needed to know with a simple nod. She took extreme care in handling the essence and secured with many safety charms. She hadn't faced Harry after Draco's confession in her kitchen a few days ago, but it wasn't the time to think about it. Draco said he would talk to Harry and for now, she had to believe him. There were far more important things waiting and she can't afford to lose any time.

She gave a quick recap in her mind about the steps she needed to follow as supplied by the healers. As per their examinations, she was told she just needed to follow a fairly straight forward approach to ensure a safe and healthy pregnancy. Her body was a perfect host to the sample Draco provided and the strength of the said sample was pretty powerful. All she needed to do was to replicate a natural situation of intercourse and everything else would be taken care of by nature.

It was definitely true that the whole procedure would've been much easier with a partner, but she found it weird to ask a friend to stick a blunt syringe down there. As soon as she felt the cool plastic touch her nethers, she felt a shiver run down her body. Her heart raced when she pushed it further closer to her womb. She didn't waste another moment as pushed the plunger forward and sighed when the warm liquid painted her insides. All she needed to do now was wait.

As she laid there letting the hormones of her body do the rest, she thought of another thing the healer insisted would help the process, her own climax. She wasn't new to self-induced satisfaction, however, she wondered if she could help herself when she was this nervous.

Usually, her go-to option was her trusty little friend in her draw, a treasured gift from Ginny after a pretty awful blind date. But something stopped her that night from reaching towards it. Instead, her attention turned to the silver marks on her wrist and the fingers that created them.

She closed her eyes and pushed her thoughts beyond the biological process, as her fingers toyed with the silver indents. There was an almost unnoticeable spark from them that was tingling her fingers, but it was more enticing rather than being distracting, that started to make its own impact on other parts of her body.

She shivered when she brought those fingers to her lips and traced them imagining that they were long and nimble just like the ones that danced on her wrist. She could feel the heat spreading through her body as she imagined them doing the same dance over her chest, creating their own impressions. As she caressed the tightened peaks that begged to be touched, she gasped thinking what else magic did the fingers contain.

A deep moan sounded from the back of her throat, as she worried the peaks with the tips of her fingers envisaging his enigmatic voice promising naughty things. Her teeth sunk into her lip as the fingers began to trail down her body, seeking her most coveted spot.

"Oh, Professor!" She moaned as soon as those deft fingers found her bundle of nerves. She was trying very hard to stop herself from bucking into them with the fear of dislodging any of the fluids, but the sensation was just overwhelming.

"Let go, Hermione. Let me see you come undone." His magical voice echoing from her imaginations pushed her over that edge and she screamed her climax with his name on her lips.

On the other end of the city, Severus Snape shot up from the bed completely drenched in sweat. His whole body was on fire and his fingers were tingling. He shut his eyes as his own body was bombarded with overwhelming sensations that were clearly hers. He clutched his head, cursing at the kind of new agony he had released into their lives.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you one and all for all the love, you guys are the best.
> 
> I just wanted to include some technical details about Hermione's surrogacy for a better understanding. She's going for a traditional surrogacy as opposed to the more popular gestational surrogacy. She'd opted for one of the oldest artificial insemination procedures, intracervical insemination which could be done at home.
> 
> Please feel free to ask me if you found any details are missing or misleading or just want to discuss anything regarding the story. Another reminder that this work has not been beta'ed and I take complete responsibility for all the mistakes.


End file.
